Thu'um alchemist
by dragoritus
Summary: the Dragonborn Agnoron saves Serana at the cost of his own life Serana in a deep depression soul traps him and goes to the soul cairn to deal with the Ideal masters but Durnehviir offers a alternate way the Reaper one of the ideal masters of that lives in the soul cairn. The Reaper accepts to help but at the cost of Serana's vampire blood, and the side effects of the weapons.
1. Chapter 1 a deal with the Reaper

The Thu'um Alchemist

Disclaimer I do not own elder scrolls V Skyrim or Fullmetal Alchemist they belong to Bethesda and square enix

chapter 1: A deal with the Reaper

Agnoron the last Dragonborn, a black haired Nord, a true son of Skyrim, student of the Grey beards, achemage of Winterhold, and Nightingale of Nocturnal long since he defeated Alduin the world eater now faces the Vampire lord Harkon. Harkon seeks to block out the sun and bring eternal darkness but fails to realize that it would bring the end of his race.

Serana lord Harkon's daughter and friend of Agnoron has chosen to stop her father to protect her friend who always wore the legendary Nightingale armor was the only one who cared for her emotions. As the fight with Harkon weakened Serana her father yelled out "You are not my daughter for you could have been a savior of our race but only in death..."

Then Harkon pulled out his sword to kill Serana she had a flash of her life she and her mother Valerica would attend to the garden then she remembered Valerica trapping her in that tomb of darkness and after of what seemed an endless sleep she was freed by the one Nord that was to kill her. Agnoron when Serana first met him was a member of the Dawnguard a order of vampire slayers, she knew Agnoron was a Nord who only wanted adventure more than anything, but after he met her all he did was make sure she was safe though it made her uncomfortable at first she began to soften from his concern.

Serana had finally realized that she loved Agnoron for his decision to help her find her mother and stop her father. Serana closed her eyes then took one last breath before the strike and readied for it but there was no strike she opened her eyes to a horrific sight Agnoron had gotten in the way of Harkon's blade in a effort to protect Serana with his own life. Harkon's sword was now in Agnoron's chest close to his heart, Harkon laughed at his attempt to save her but before he could say anything Agnoron shouted "YOL TOOR SHUL!" and a gust of fire flew out of his mouth when he said the last word and burned Harkon away.

Then when Harkon had stopped crying out in pain he summoned all his power to him and changed into his true form of a vampire lord and floated above the altar summoning as much power as he could muster to regain a foot. Agnoron still bleeding from his wound pulled out Aruiel's bow and drew a sunhallowed arrow pulled the string back and said "Serana will finally be free from your madness fiend!"

Then Agnoron let the arrow fly and as it hit Harkon it blow in a glowed of the sun itself burning the flesh off of Harkon he screamed in agony and was reduced to dust. Serana pulled up Agnoron's head to her chest asking him as she cried "Why?! why would you save me? ME! a vampire and a daughter of Coldharbour?!"

Then Agnoron said "Because I never thought to have loved a vampire more than adventuring... I thought that I would dye in battle but when I met you I wanted you instead... Funny... as soon as I wanted you... my lat wish comes true... I'm glad we got to meet Serana... and now I let the gods give me my next destination... "

Serana now in a desperate moment to keep Agnoron alive only had one thing she could do she took out a Black soul gem and soul trapped Agnoron and hurried to the soul cairn where Valerica was hiding. Serana got to the soul cairn and noticed that all the bonemen, and wrathmen weren't attacking her but stared as though waiting for a chance, when she made it to Valerica she said "Mother we did it we stopped father from completing the prophecy."

Then Valerica cheered in joy but she noticed that Agnoron wasn't with her and asked "Serana where is Agnoron?" Then Serana started to tear up again and said "He killed father only after he saved me from father's strike on me and he was stabbed in the chest I... didn't know what to do so I... I soul trapped him and hoped that the Ideal masters would bring him back."

Then Valerica's eyes widened and said "Serana... he wanted to protect you from Harkon and now that he is gone Agnoron has no purpose among the living... please serana don't let the ideal masters have him." but before Serana could decide Durnehviir landed behind her and said "Serana I may have a alternate solution but it will cost you to loose your blood as a vampire Krosis."

Then Serana said "if it means to be with him then I don't care." both Durnehviir and Valerica both were suprised with Serana, Valerica tried to convince her daughter keep her blood but was turned down. Then Serana looked at Durnehviir and asked "What do I need to do?" Then Durnehviir said "Go to the reaper's lair I will summon him and you will given him the offer of your blood and the soul gem that contains the Qahnaarin, and I do this for the Dovakiin since he let me see Tamerial again I owe him this much at least."

Then Serana hugged her mother and said "I know I disappointed you big time now, but I love him." Then Valerica sighed and said "Serana you do me more proud then disappoint you wish to have a life as a mortal and die with one as his lover I should have known this day would come but I guess I now you should go but promise me you won't look back promise me."

Then serana climbed on top of Durnehviir and said "I promise mother farewell." then Durnehviir flew off towards the Reaper's lair. then Serana asked "Durnehviir who is the Reaper and what is so special about him?" then Durnehviir said "The Reaper is the only ideal master that gives chances if a soul seeks him out he gives them a way out of the soul cairn, but the ideal masters laws prevents him from just giving it out you must give him something to gain he calls it a equivalent exchange."

Then they Durnehviir landed in front of the Reaper's lair and droped of Serana and said "I will climb up on top of the lair and summon him for you just go through the doors and wait for me to summon him." then Serana nodded and walked through the doors and saw the piles and piles of bones surrounding the a altar. then Serana saw Durnehviir as he shouted into the sky and lightning struck the altar causing a rumbling of bones to shake and fall from the top of the piles. Then suddenly the rumbling stopped and a ghostly hooded figure walked out of the largest pile of bones in the back.

The ghostly figure had red eyes and stood as tall as a giant and asked in a creepy voice "Who dares summon the Reaper? State your business newcomer or be a part of my collection." then Serana said "Great Reaper of the soul cairn I ask for you to bring back a soul from this gem and give him a body again." The Reaper's echoing laughter could have been heard for miles then he stopped and asked "who is this soul, why do you want him to return, and what do you have to offer for all of this?"

Then Serana said "the soul before you now is Agnoron the last Dragonborn, I wish to be his love, and I offer up my blood as a vampire." Then the Reaper said "He is a Dragonborn? and you wish to be with him, but your blood as a vampire will not be enough for me."

Then serana asked "I am a daughter of Coldharbour does that change anything?" then the Reaper's eyes had glown brighter and said "hmm... Very well you have your loved one, and I have your blood but I do have to tell you that neither of you will not live in Tamerial for one reason and that is his body is dead but it will be his again but after it is buried as well as his Nightingale armor but it will be reduced, a portion of his equipment will go but not all of it for most of it is not of that world and the two of you will have to figure out this world now since that is clear do you wish to proceed?"

Serana nodded then a mistman formed from a pile of bones place it's hand on her shoulder and sucked her vampire blood dry. Then the Reaper raised his right hand and the alter opened a portal to an unknown world and said "Welcome to the country of Amestris try not to screw up there like you did here goodbye."

Then Durnehviir asked the Reaper "You know that her blood wasn't enough for the trade why would you let them go?" Then the Reaper said "I let them go because it is their destiny I have been waiting for that Agnoron man to show up for some time now but I did not expect the vampire so I had to let her go as well or else the Dovakiin would never get to Amestris."

Then Durnehviir asked "what is his destiny in Amestris?" Then the Reaper said "The Elric brothers will need a helping hand if they are to save their world from the evils there. I just hope that Agnoron can be as much as a father to them as much as a warrior."


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the Elric brothers

_Before the chapter begins_

_As The Reaper sent Serana and Agnoron to the country of Amestris, Durnehviir asked "You know he won't be able to use his powers right?" Then the Reaper said "not necessarily since his soul is a Dova it is his birth right all the shouts he has learned can be used in this world but depending on the shout such as the storm call shout it takes hours to shout again, but in this world it will take at least one day. His magic will completely be gone since this world is not magic it is alchemy just more advanced now be gone Durnehviir I sense my brother behind that door."_

_Then the door slams open and a figure that glows of a bright light but has no face walks in. Then Durnehviir says "Master truth as always a pleasure." but truth ignored him and walked straight towards the Reaper and Durnehviir knew what was going to happen ans flew off while Truth yelled out "YOU DARE GIVE TWO SOULS A CHANCE IN MY WORLD?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT BREAKS OUR LAWS?! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR THIS."_

_Then The Reaper said "I missed you too little brother and to answer your question why I broke of our Equivalent exchange policy is because one of them is the prophesied hero that will end the great evil of your world. There for I must say that my action is justified for bringing him and his lover to your world since HE is there."_

_Then Truth grinned and said "Then I apologize for my out burst I did not realize your Dovakiin was the one who you sent but why his lover?" Then the Reaper said "She made an offer that was good enough for her to pass so she gets her lover and you get your Dragonborn anything else that I am missing?"_

_Then Truth smiled and said "No you already given me the best of your world and I must say he is fine specimen. I take leave then until we meet again brother." Then Truth vanished and The Reaper called out for the mistman who took Serana's blood and took the blood from him and said "Yes this will be a fine addition to my collection and the first and most rare vampire blood in Tamerial things are just getting good."_

Chapter 2: Meeting the Elric brothers

On a train back to the country of Amestris two figures sat in front of each other a teenage blonde boy named Edward or Ed Elric and a armored man named Alphonse or Al Elric. Then Al said in a young voice "Hey brother that mission was messed up" Then Ed said "yeah Father Cornello had everyone fooled." Then the train stopped at East city where Ed and Al will head to colonel Roy Mustang to report their finds of Cornello but before they got there Ed saw a bright blue light in a alley way and ran towards it while Al ran after him.

When Ed found the source of the light he saw two figures on the ground on was a woman with black hair probley late twenties early thirties and was a man around the same age as the woman but his clothes were all black his face was covered by the cowl of his hood, a cape, and fingerless gloves. Then Ed looked at Al and said "go get help Al!" Then Al nodded and ran to find someone for assistance.

Then Ed crouched down on the hooded figure and asked him "Who are you?" then the hooded figure quickly grabbed Ed's leg and satrted to breathe heavily then looked at the woman and said "Wha? how? Serana? nononono this can't be GAAAH!" Then hooded man slowly crawled his way to the woman and place his hand near her nose and sighed in relief but his strength gave out and his head fell on her stomach knocked out.

Ed looked at the man with astonishment he was weak as a newborn but he managed to pull enough strength to make sure the woman was alive. Then Al came back with some officers and they took them to the hospital. Agnoron woke up with vision blurred and his hearing was faded but was regaining his senses, he saw a room that seemed different than what he was used to and took a look at his surroundings and then he noticed a boy with blonde haired and thought to himself "This young Nordic kin wears strange mages clothing."

Agnoron saw a man in armor sitting beside him that said "Hey your awake you feeling better?" Then Agnoron raised an eye brow and asked "Why would heavy armored warrior ask me such a question?" then Al leaned back from his question and said "Well my name is Alphonse Elric but please call me Al and to answer your question I'm not a warrior I'm an alchemist and my older brother Ed here is one to just more experienced than me."

When Agnoron looked at the blonde Nord and asked "your the one who found me and... what WHERE IS SERANA? SERANA?!" Then Ed said "the woman you were with is fine she's just in another room but before take off what kind of alchemy were you using before we found you?" Then Agnoron said "The last thing remember was dying in Serana's arms and somehow I'm still breathing if anything Serana knows what happened."

Then Ed nodded grabbed a wheel chair and pointed Agnoron to sit in it but Agnoron was confused and asked "What is the wheeled seat's purpose?" Then Ed looked at him as if he was mad but saw he was serious and said "this will help use get you to Serana faster." then Agnoron nodded and got up and sat on the strange seat and they wheeled him away. Then Agnoron said "Oh by the way my name is Agnoron perhaps you have heard of me?"

Then Al said "No are you famous where your from?" Then Agnoron looked around the hospital and asked "Where am I?" Then Ed said "your in a hospital obviously." then Agnoron asked "What is a Hospital is it like a temple of healing?" Then Al and Ed looked at eachother and asked "Where did you come from?" Then Agnoron said "My home is Skyrim and I was born in the city of Whiterun where I served my Jarl as his most loyal Thane."

After hearing that Ed thought "Who is this man he said he is from a country called Skyrim and a city named Whiterun strange." then they found the room where Serana was in then Agnoron heard crashing and yelling behind the door but Ed said "maybe we should come back later." But before he turned the wheel chair back to the room Agnoron lifted his right foot off the chair and kicked the door opened and saw men surrounding Serana trying to calm her. Then Agnoron quickly got out of the chair and said "Serana its alright I'm here I don't think these Nords mean harm."

Then Serana saw Agnoron and walked slowly towards him and touched his face and rubbed his cheeks and said "It worked he really was a keeper of his word." Then Agnoron asked "what happened Serana? the last thing I remembered was Dying in your arms from a your father's fatal attack." Then Serana explained everything to him and the Elric brother listened to but were more interested in the person who she called the Reaper.

After hearing the story Agnoron asked "so this Reaper had given me a chance to live here with you for what Durnehviir called an equivalent exchange but what was the cost for all this?" Then Serana said "I gave him my blood so that I could life as a mortal and die with you." Then Ed asked "so this Reaper he took your blood and what does your blood do to make you immortal? you didn't see a giant and did this Reaper say anything about who he is?"

Answering the question Serana said "I only know that the Reaper one of the Ideal masters but he gives chances at cost and why my blood gifted me immortality is the fact I was a vampire." then Agnoron asked "you gave up being a daughter of Coldharbour for me? I... did your mother say anything?" Then Serana said "she tried to make me keep it of course but she knew being a mother she had to let me go and made me promise not to look back to that direction."

Then a man with black short hair walked in and both the Elric brothers saluted him and said "Colonel Mustang." then he turned his eyes on the mystery pair and asked "you two what are your names and country?" then Agnoron said "We come from the land of Skyrim this is Serana my wife, and I am Agnoron the last Dragonborn I can tell from your uniform that you are a soldier of some sort." Then Mustang raised an eye brow and said "well you have a observant mind Agnoron as if you were a soldier too."

Then Agnoron said "Yes I was for a time but I was let go after the civil war since my service was not in need anymore. I served as a imperial commander for general Tullius I do say though he was arrogant but his intentions were good." Then Mustang asked "you said something about Dragonborn earlier what does that mean in your country?" Then Agnoron said "Where I'm from a Dragonborn is a person of great power not money but of action one who is skilled the the Thu'um or shout which is in the Dragon language. I first found out I was a Dragonborn when a killed a dragon and took it's soul and being the Dragonborn when I learn take a dragon's soul means that I can use that soul to learn to use more shouts."

Hearing that information Ed shouted out "you just kill these beasts and take their souls? that is not your right!" Then Agnoron said "It is my right since my soul is a dragon hence the name Dragonborn I'm not a ttile given it is a title your born with just as a last name it is my right since Dragons are ancient beings I highly respect them for my master Paarthurnax was a Dragon an old Dragon."

Then Edward said "but that does not explain why you steal their souls." Then Agnoron said "in the society of the Dova if one is challenged by another and looses their souls has no choice but to be absorbed by the victor I never wanted any soul of a great beast but being a Dovakiin means I have no control over it sadly."

Then Mustang asked "why do you keep saying these words like: Thu'um, Dova, and Dovakiin do they have any meaning?" Then Agnoron laughed and said "I forget your not able to understand me heh reminds me of myself when I came to be trained by the Greybeards. Those words are words from the dragon language: Dova means Dragon, Thu'um meaning Dragon shout, and Dovakiin means Dragonborn. an the vocabulary does not end their but I wish to stop speaking of this since I need to figure out how to live in this world."

Then Musatng said "you have a interesting story Agnoron but I must asked how do you plan to work in this world seeing that your world is more how should i saw without being rude?" Then Agnoron said "I know my world is pretty savage like but that is how I me and Serana here survived we adapted because we are fighters and honorable do you ask?"

Then Mustang said "I could give you a place in my ranks if you can take the exam and pass for I wish to learn more about this Skryim and your title the choice is yours but I would consider the fact your are not from around here." Then Agnoron looked at Serana as she nodded and then he turned his head towards Mustang and answered "I take I mus wear your silly uniform right?" Then Mustang said "you have a better uniform than this?"

After the question Agnoron grinned and said "oh you don't know the half of it and I wish to know what this exam is since I know nothing about this world." Then Mustang said Edward Elric has taken it before he can show you a lot history of our country." Then Agnoron looked at Ed and said "Fine I may learn a bit from a teenager but it is all learning in different perspective I can learn from you and you can learn from me." then Ed said " an equivalent exchange huh OK."

Then Mustang ordered Ed to speak in private and Ed nodded and followed to see what the Colonel wanted. They went outside the room and Mustang said "Fullmetal I give you a order to report to me of anything he tells you any thoughts, any items, anything he gives you your report it to me understood?" Then Ed said "Yeah yeah you got it."


	3. Chapter 3 History

chapter 3: History

Agnoron had placed under Ed and Al' care since he and Serana had no place but Serana was placed under Riza Hawkeye. Agnoron been studying with Ed for near two and a half weeks and show great progress in Ed's ranking his knowledge of strategic plans were seven out of ten, his weapons was a five out of ten due to his knowledge of swords instead of fire arms, but what shocked Ed the most was his complete passion for designing weapons and armor. Agnoron was near the end of Ed's teachings of his understandings of the exams finally decides to have a break and spends a date night with Serana.

Agnoron had Serana wait for him at the Headquarters for he knows how to get there and as soon as he got there he had asked the Receptionist if Serana was here. Then the receptionist said "she should be in outside of Lt. Haweye's office waiting for him. Then Agnoron thanked the receptionist and started to get the third story.

As Agnoron walked down the hall to Hawkeye's office a man walked up behind Agnoron and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the back of Agnoron's head and said "listen you, your my ticket out of here so what we're going to do is your going to open the door to Lt. Havok's office while I hold you prisoner fail to comply will be your death now move!" Then Agnoron opened the door and saw a window then the man behind Agnoron said "climb out the window!"

Then Agnoron climbed out the window moving carefully as he went then Agnoron asked "and what is your grand plan now genius?" Then the man said "phase one complete, now we begin phase fire two shots." Then the man shot two round behind Agnoron who has now closed his eyes calming himself. Colonel musatng heard the shot as he was heading to his car and saw Agnoron and a prisoner holding hostage. The prisoner had shouted out at Mustang and said "I want everyone out of the building and on in the parking lot or else this man dies."

Everyone that heard the shots from earlier was now in the parking lot and saw Agnoron's situation Al tied to convice the colonel to take down the escaped prisoner pleading him to get Agnoron out of there but Mustang couldn't risk Agnoron's life for that and shouted out to the man "What is it you want?" Then The man said "I want a car out of here and your friend will won't die." Then Mustang said "Your outman and out gunned you can't just walk out like that."

Then the man pointed his gun at the Mustang but before he could pull the trigger Agnoron shot his eyes opened and smacked the gun out of the man's hands and felt a power within himself something he felt familiar with and yelled out "FAAS RU MAAR!" Then a crimson red formless air hit the man in the face but instead of attacking he fell down on his knees and begged for mercy but Agnoron still not finished grabbed the man's collar and threw him back inside the window knocking him out.

Then as soon as Mustang and everyone in his unit got to Havok's office they saw Agnoron sitting in Havok's chair looking at the escaped prisoner and singing "Our hero our hero claims a warrior's heart I tell, you tell the Dragonborn comes with voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art believe believe the Dragonborn comes." Then Mustang looked at Agnoron and said "That was impressive Agnoron, but what was that kind of Alchemy you just used?"

Then Agnoron stood up and said "That sir was a taste of my Thu'um a I thought since I was no longer in Tamerial meant that I was no longer DovakiinI guess being born with a dragon soul has its purposes." Then Serana ran towards Agnoron and hugged him and said "I knew that man was not properly skilled to kill you so what do you have in mind for our evening?" Then Agnoon said "how about dinner or maybe a sparring lesson?"

Then Ed face palmed himself and said "Oh yeah he is definitely ready for the exam with that kind of attitude and skill." then Agnoron took Serana to the parking lot and began to spar Serana had Agnoron by speed and agility which made her hard to catch, but Agnoron had strength and fast reflexes which made it hard for attacking directly, they went at it for half an hour before calling it quits. Ed and Al were amazed that they didn't even break a sweat neither of them did.

Agnoron took Serana back to Riza's home with Serana leading him to her house and gave Agnoron a kiss goodnight before she went inside the house. Agnoron then walked down the street headed back to the Elric's house and when he got there he saw Al reading on the couch. Agnoron decided to sit beside Al for he was curious to why he never takes his armor off and after minutes of silence Agnoron finally asked "Al why don't you take off the armor? I mean its not like it is a part of you."

Then Al put the book down and stared at th ground trying to decide whether or not to tell Agnoron but finaaly said "My brother taught you the two most important laws correct?" Then Agnoron nodded and said "yes the first being not to make gold from alchemy, the second being the most horrible and considered completely taboo human transmutation." Then Al said "we preformed a human transmutation me and Ed... but we never would have thought that what we did would end up hurting us more than rather helping us."

Then Al removed his helmet and showed Agnoron that he had no body underneath his armor. Then Agnoron sighed and asked "who was the person you tried to bring back Al?" But Al sat in silence until he finally said "we tried bringing our mother back... but what came back was not human and Ed lost his arm and leg while I lost my entire body." Then Agnoron's eyes widened and stared at Al and said "You know Al you remind me of myself when I lost my mother at the age of ten, I was lost and alone after her death, my father was killed by a clan of giants when I was four so I never actually knew him nor do I remember."

Then Al looked at Agnoron and said "Your life was pretty tough too huh? what was your mother like?" Then Agnoron chuckled and said "My mother was a strong woman she told me once that she even fought my father who took on two giants easily but lost to my mother when they first met, and being a mother didn't stop her from kicking my ass, its funny I felt so alone after her death that I had almost forgotten how to be happy with with people, until I met Serana... did you know your father any chance?"

Then Al got a serious look and said "our father left before I was born and never came back... Ed blames him for our misfortune but I never knew him so I can't be to quick to judge but on the other hand he said he would return but never happened then after we lost of bodies Winry and her grandmother made Ed's arm and leg." Then Agnoron asked "well It would seem suspicious that your father never came home but I also see your philosophy one can't judge on the cover but on the detail. So who is this Winry?"

Then Al chuckled and said "she is our best firend and I think she has a huge crush on Ed while I see him over protecting her was well she made Ed's arm and leg too." Then Agnoron's eyes widened and said "Winry is the designer of Ed's magnificent arm and leg? Now that's true love if you asked me but I do understand Edward's case... Love is hard when you are young."

Then Al looked at the time and said "You should get to bed Agnoron you have an exam tomorrow." Then Agnoron nodded and walked towards his room but looked back at Al and said "Al... next you go to this Winry let me know OK." Then Al nodded and Agnoron went to bed he dreamed of him and Serana happy but it was not to last as saw the city burn he saw a familiar face and whispered to himself "the world eater... Alduin." Then he saw Alduin breathe fire at him but Agnoron woke up before seeing his demise in the dream. Then Agnoron turned to his right and saw Ed and Al looking but Ed asked "You Ok Agnoron?"

Then Agnoron said "just a dream... just dream." then Al asked "who is Alduin that you were speaking of in your sleep? " Then Agnoron said "well I guess I can tell you since he is dead. Alduin the first dragon and the most powerful of the Dova he was known for enslaving all mortals and was never defeated in battle that is until I killed him he has many names in my world: the bane of kings, the black wings of death and his most know alias the world eater."

Then Ed asked "so you dreamed about a dead dragon so what?" Then Agnoron said "your right sorry about that I guess that being in a new world has it's toll on me."


	4. Chapter 4 To make a bad ass out of you

chapter 4: To make a bad ass out of you

A month since Agnoron passed the exam he now works as the only aid and personal guard for Ed and Al, while most would see Agnoron has chosen his doom he seems to like his boss but still has a mouthful of being under a teenager's care. Lt. Hawkeye has been working to help Agnoron with guns though on his first try he accidentally shot Al while figuring out to use it, but he has made some progress only enough to use a pistol for he likes lighter equipment.

Agnoron has also been taught alchemy by Ed and Al and the first thing he made was a bow in the design that resembled a Nightingale bow thus he tested it out he may not be able to out shoot Lt. Hawkeye in a gun fight but he could certainly be a equal match and with a bow with a bow he could silently shoot an arrow without detection. Agnoron has been Mustang's most silent and sneakiest member of his team he even sneaked on the colonel himself without being noticed from what Mustang has told Agnoron his new title would be the Thu'um alchemist as honor to his natural born gift.

Agnoron ever time he got a chance he would see Serana but his reputation has been getting more and more intense since he passed the exam. Then reports have gotten to the headquarters that a serial state alchemist killer was on the loose people keep calling the man Scar for an X shaped scar on his face. Ed, Al, with the protection of Agnoron had been given an order to looking for a Dr. Marcoh and ask about his research but as they found out where he was Agnoron noticed a man who wore a uniform of a state alchemist but paid little attention to him.

When the three got to found a place where they heard where the good doctor was but as soon as they were within a distance where they could be seen in the house someone shot at them and missed them but barely. Ed was about to use alchemy but Agnoron stood up with his hands in the air and said "Woah woah, we mean no harm here I'll just take my weapons off." Then Agnoron started to remove his weapons and walked out in front of the house.

Then a grey haired man shouted out "I can't let you kill me was assured that I was would be safe by Mustang." Then Agnoron said "We were sent by the colonel to find you." but before he could do anything an explosion went off down the rode and Agnoron turned his head to see a man with an X scar on his face and thought "Well I guess I could have predicted that."

Then Ed and Al ran to Dr. Marcoh and took him to the train station while Agnoron distracted Scar. After walking out of the flames Scar saw a man in a black clothes and a hooded cowl, but his mind was on the Dr and the boys. Scar tried to run after them only to be blocked by the hooded figure and said "Your in my way of killing those Alchemists now stand aside strange one." Then Agnoron said "I don't take orders from a serial killer, but if you want to get to them you'll need to get through me."

Then Scar asked "Who are you to protect these monsters?" Then Agnoron answered "I am Agnoron the body guard of the Elric brothers." Then Scar's eyes widened and said "So your the one people call the Thu'um alchemist? so I get to kill four alchemists in one day this is going to be a great day." Then Agnoron chuckled and said "well I guess I'm on you hit list then but I can't let you kill those boys as there guard I must protect them."

then Scar tried to grab Agnoron only for him to dodge it and be countered by him then Scar's arm glowed in a bright red and tried to grab Agnoron but Agnoron dodged his attack and noticed Scar's arm has a different kind of alchemy that is foreign to him but before Scar attacked again the alchemist that Agnoron saw earlier helped out and saved his life. The man was able to block Scar from reaching Agnoron and took him back to the Elric brothers while Scar was behind them.

When the Elirc brother made it to the station they saw a large built man running while Agnoron was running beside him at full speed. When they got there Ed ordered Agnoron to take the Dr. and protect him but Agnoron tried to have Ed reconsider though only got yelled at. Agnoron then getting pissed asked "Sir permission to speak freely?" Then Ed said "Yeah sure you got more objections?" Then Agnoron apologized before saying "FUS RO DAH!" and sent Ed flying at a wall while Al ran to make sure his was alright.

Then Agnoron looked at Dr. Marcoh and said "you better hide behind something Dr." As soon as the Dr. heard that he ran to find a spot to hide while Armstrong and Agnoron took stances and waited for Scar. Agnoron and Armstrong's waiting was not long for Scar busted through a wall in front of Armstrong while Armstrong was using all his creative Alchemy Scar used a destructive Alchemical force. Scar found an Opening but Agnoron used Alchemy on the pillar next to him and pushed Armstrong away from Scar's attack.

Then Scar looked at Al and used his Alchemy on him making him nearly fall apart but before he could do more damage to him Agnoron yelled out to Scar "What do you hope to accomplish? Is there any meaning for this?" Then Scar said "this is the vengeance of GOD!" then he grabbed Agnoron's arm and asked "Any last words before your demise?" then Argornon said "Yeah three... MUL QUA DIIV!" Then suddenly Agnoron's amror started to glow and caused it to become a ethereal armor that looked more like reptile scales.

Then Scar eyes widened and tried to used his destructive alchemy but it had no effect and asked "What is this blasphemy? What are you?" Then Agnoron said "This is the strongest kind of armor I have and it can't be destroyed, and you wondered who I am I'll tell you I... AM... DOVAKIIN!" then he grabbed Scar and threw him at a wall but ended up on the other side but when Agnoron ran towards him he was gone.

Then Agnoron heard Ed groan from his impact and thought to himself "Ooooh I'm sooo in trouble for this." then he ran over to Ed and Al and saw Ed's arm was nearly into pieces and Al was unable to move around because of most of his body being in pieces. Then Ed shouted out "YOU DUMB BASTARD I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE DR. AND RUN WHY DID YOU DISOBEY?" Then Agnoron calmly said "For one he was to much for any of you, two I was stressed from you being arrogant, three you are my teacher's and my students as an equal exchange, then finally four... You are young Edward and so are you Al you and I will not let you get killed for a man who could help you."

Then Ed sighed and said "well I guess you have a point, but look at my arm. Winry's going to tear me a part for this and Al he in worst shape than me." then Agnoron saw Al and said "Oh don't worry about Winry, I can explain everything to her." Then Ed and Agnoron picked up all of Al's pieces while Agnoron thought "his Al's armor is very pathetic... maybe If I when we get to this Winry I can have a new project to show how much of a smith I am."

**Time skip to Resembool**

When the trio got to the home of Winry Agnoron asked "is this town the place you grew up?" Then Ed nodded as they walked up to a house where Ed claimed where Winry and her grandmother lived. when Ed opened the door he was greeted by the grandmother of Winry, Pinako Rockbell and Agnoron stood there in silence as Ed teased her with her size while she said "at least I'm not a shrimp like you! Ha!" Then Ed and Pinako kept going Until Agnoron was annoyed and said "little girls we get it your both pretty so can I meet this Winry please I been dieing know her work on Ed's arm and leg!"

Then as if on Que a long blonde haired girl in a mechanic's work clothes yelled out "What about Ed's arm and leg?" but before Agnoron could speak the girl saw Ed's arm and bashed a wrench on his head and said "You messed up your arm again why do you torture you limbs so?" Then Ed said "well I am in the military Winry!" then Winry raised her arm up with the wrench in hand to swing but before she could Agnoron stepped in front of her and said "Ma'am I am sorry for Ed's Magnificent arm and leg I just had to get him out of the way of a murder. So if you want a punching dumby then let that be me for my actions did break his arm."

Then Pinako raised an eye brow while Winry said "Well this is the first not once a man who broke Ed's arm came to take the beating for it being damaged and who are you if I may ask?" Then Agnoron said "I am Ed and Al's new body guard, student and some what of a teacher. You must be the famous Winry that created Ed's arm and leg and was wondering If you knew a how to make anything else?"

Then Winry asked "You a Automail engineer?" as Agnoron explained his interest with anything that had to do with armor, weapons, and prosthetic limbs Winry was curious to why he wanted to and asked "Do you know how to use smiting tools?" Then Agnoron chuckled and Said "I've had plenty of experiences with a smelter, forge, grind stone, and work benches if I had to rank myself in the smiting department from one to a hundred, I might as well be up to level one hundred."

Then Winry took Agnoron to her shop and said "Show me your work then." and hours of time Agnoron making his own forge, grind stone, and smelting chamber from alchemy. When started the process he took off ohis upper part of his armor and hooded cowl then made making steel plated armor. Which impressed Winry she took the Armor and looked at every Angle and nearly drooled from its beauty and said "This is so clean and detailed like it was not from this world Ok you got everything to be an automail engineer but who is this going to be with may I ask?"

Then Agnoron said "I was just going to build it in different styles and designs hell I consider all of this an art or obsession." Then Winry asked "then if your not going to use them could I have them in case I Ed needs a spare?" Then Agnoron immediately nodded and brought his hand out and said "You Ma'am have a deal." Then they shook hands and went back to Ed and Al but Agnoron couldn't take his mind off of a question and finally asked Al "Hey Al I was wondering what would you say if I had made your Armor body more durable and a different design?"

Then Al asked "How will you do so with my blood seal being in the way?" Then Agnoron said "well I could just take the section of the blood seal and bind that section to a new style of armor." Then Al went silent and asked Ed "Brother what would you think of me being in a different kind of armor?" Then Ed said "sounds like Agnoron's put some thought into this so it is up to you Al."

Then Al looked at Agnoron and agreed fro a new kind of armored body after that Agnoron told Al that he will see his new body by tomorrow and that he should rest until then. Agnoron spent the entire night making Al's new body and thought to himself "Al better like this body or else I'm going to be kicking some ass for not having sleep." Then he looked at the Armor and said "Ha! Finished! and a new record too nice!" Then Ed got up and saw Agnoron drinking orange juice and asked "hey I thought you were working on Al's new body?"

Agnoron nodded and said "bring Al out front and we can get started with binding his seal to the armor." After Ed got Al and brought him out the front door they saw a very intimidating sight a black armored body that Agnoron built was more than expected from Al. Al looked at the body and said "Your a artist when it comes to making a full armored body I like it." Then Ed chuckled and Agnoron said "lets get your seal in place."

After binding the seal to the new body Agnoron asked Al if he could move for a test run and as Al walked his aromor did not fall apart then he asked "What kind of design is the armor?" Then Agnoron answered "That design in my world is called the Ebony armor design be glad I can use alchemy to make raw material for it." Then Winry walked out the door and saw Al and asked "Hey has anyone seen Al? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Then she saw Al's old head and grabbed it and said "There you are Al I was looking for you."

Then Ed just busted out laughing and Angoron chuckled while Al looked at Winry with a laugh and said "Hahaha Winry I'm in a new body now thanks to Agnoron." then Winry looked at the new body of Al and stared at his body features then she turned her gaze on Ed who was still laughing hysterically and threw a wrench at him saying "That was not funny Ed!"


	5. Chapter 5 A new begining

chapter 5: A new begining

Agnoron after two days of work had made enough parts for Winry to replace Ed's limbs for a next four times and soon after he made them the trio had to report back to duty but Agnoron said "you two have a five minute head start for a race." then Ed and Al started to jog down the road." then Winry went to Agnoron and asked "Agnoron why did you make those parts? why not the entire arm like you said?" Then Agnoron said "Ed needs the limbs is true but I can see you enjoy putting the parts of the limb together, plus I enjoy Ed screaming like a little girl every time you make a angry look at him while putting his limbs back on. You know he cares about you right?"

Then Winry looked at Agnoron in confusion and was about to speak until Agnoron continued "Come on its quite obvious that he does, and I see you get angrier at him easier than most people you talked with. what you thought I wouldn't notice?" Then Winry eyes looked back at Ed and said "I only see him as a brother and I want him to get his and Al's bodies back." Then Agnoron said "You know that isn't the full story I can see you love him more than just a brother. No you want to express your feelings but just don't know how to choose your words. You know that reminded me of myself only that I died after I confessed my love."

Then Winry stared at Agnoron and asked "Wait you died after you confessed your feeling for who?" Then Agnoron answered "I confessed my feeling to Serana and that was after her father tried to kill her... so can you make me a promise? if Edward doesn't do it I want you to confess because sometimes it could be too late but luckily Serana gave up something to be with me that she valued as a equal price for my love."

Then Winry asked " what did she give up?" Then Agnoron smiled and answered "her immortality the blood of a vampire." Then Agnoron started to count down and said "and three... two... one." Then Agnoron sprinted after the Elric brothers and covered more track then they did but Ed was not going to loose to an old man and ran as fast as he could until he heard Agnoron yell out "WUL NAH KEST!" then he ran twice as fast and past Ed and said "hey Edward... Bye Edward!" then Agnoron kept on sprinting until he was nowhere in sight.

**One hour later**

After an long tiring jog Ed and Al had finally made it to the train station thinking that Agnoron had took a wrong turn until they saw him sitting on a bench facing them and asked in a sarcastic voice "What took ya so long? you have any idea how long I've been waiting boss?" Then Ed yelled out "That was cheating and you know it!" Then Agnoron said "Hey not my fault your not a Dragonborn shrimp." then Ed pulled a fast insult and said "yeah at least I'm not OLD!"

Then Agnoron stated "Its pronounced experienced in life and shorty!" Then Ed looked at Agnoron in the eyes as Agnoron stared into Edward's this went on about two minutes no one blink until Ed said "Call me anything that describes short again I dare you!" Then Agnoron removed his hooded cowl and said "Midget dwarf!" Then Ed raised his fist about to punch but Agnoron put a puppy dog look asked "why must we resort to violence Edward?"

Then Al just fell on the ground laughing at the two and Agnoron couldn't help but to join and said "I love being the teenager ball buster hahaha!" then Ed had a though then smiled and said "well you know your getting a lot of paper work for this right?" Then Agnoron shouted out "YEAH BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT!" After getting on the train ride back to East city Al wondered about what the shout was ment and asked Agnoron "Hey Agnoron since there is laws for alchemy is there any for the Thu'um?"

Then Agnoron nodded and Al and Ed stared at him waiting for an answer then Agnoron finally noticed and asked "what you want to know th laws?" Then the Elric brother nodded still waiting for Agnoron and Agnoron thought "maybe I can since I'm not in my world?" Then Agnoron sighed and stated "OK in my world only a few get to train under 'the way of the voice' a law that is for the worthy for the thu'um and teach them to use the Thu'um responsibly since most would die from even just by learning one word of power, but for those like me who can bypass the learning because of being a Dragonborn. The way of the voice tells us that we must be taking our powers seriously and use it to guide people and give them hope, but some try to defy this law such a the rebel Ulfric Stormcloak a man who convinced almost an entire country he was fighting for freedom I actually met Ulfric, but that was when I also first saw Alduin for the first time both were pretty bad. Ulfric wouldn't stop the war and helped Alduin without knowing by getting people killed and thus the souls of the dead fed Alduin."

Then Ed's eyes widened and asked "How could this Alduin eat souls? Since he is a dragon I thought he could only eat other souls of dragons?" Then Agnoron shook his head and answered "Alduin is a speacial case he was the first dragon in existence he had learned to eat both Dragon and human souls but dragons soul had more power so that would be a meal for him while a human soul would be considered a snack by him." Then Al asked "How did you manage to kill him?" Agnoron took a deep breath and answered "I Killed him while he was at his weakest point he... dinner time. He was already vulnerable from our first encounter but I killed him in a final battle in a holy place called Sovengarde the land of the honored dead."

Then Ed asked "So you killed him and ate his soul guess being the world eater isn't as powerful as most thought." Then Agnoron opened his mouth but decided to keep quiet for the rest of the trip and when they got back to East city Ed and Al told Agnoron to go go see Serana. Agnoron didn't even question them and thanked them before running towards Lt Hawkeye's house. As Al saw Agnoron run towards Serana he asked Ed "Brother you didn't send him just to see Serana did you?" Then Ed sighed and said "I can't let Agnoron get involved with our mistakes for it might cause more problems."

Agnoron had tears of joy running down his face as he ran to see Serana and saw her at a local food stand and decided to sneak up on her while she wasn't looking. Then as soon as he got in place Serana smiled and said "Don't even think about it." Then Agnoron hopped out of the bush and said "Oh how did you know?" Then Serana answered "Because I know better than anyone here its good to see you again." Then Agnoron took Serana's hand and replied "You too Serana." Then he gave her a kiss and saw that Serana had a nervous look in her eyes and Agnoron thought "she has never had that look unless it was Harkon." Then Agnoron asked "Seran are you alright? you seem a bit off did something happedned?"

Then Serana suddenly got nervous and started to wave her hands back and forth and said "Uhh no its nothing I just missed you is all." Then Agnoron raised an eye brow at Serana and asked in a serious tone "Serana?" Then Serana sighed and said "I can't just tell you for I don't know a way to explain it..." Then Serana grabbed Agnoron's hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled nervously waiting for Agnoron's reaction. As Serana place Agnoron's hand on her belly he felt a vibration in her and his eyes widdened and for a minute he stood in silence until finally fainted.

When Agnoron woke up in a bed in the hospital and saw Serana's head on laying on side crying out "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I couldn't keep it a sercet but couldn't figure out the right choice of words..." Then Agnoron place his hand on Serana's shoulder and she jumped up with tears rolling down her eyes but she turned her head thinking that Agnoron was going to leave her but to her shock he gave her a hug and said "You don't need to apoloize Serana you have given me a new life with you, and now you give me another gift... The gift of being a father thank you." Then Serana's tears of shame became of tears of joy and hugged Agnoron around the neck choking him while he said "Ser... Serana... You... Your... Kinda choking me." then Serana stopped and put her hand behind her and and said "hehe sorry about love. Just got carried away is all."

**later at the Elric brother's house 8:00 pm**

Ed and Al waited for Agnoron to come home and were started to get worried about him until Agnoron walked in with a box in his hand while Ed yelled out "WHAT THE HELL AGNORON YOU HAD US WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Then Agnoron pulled out a necklace in the shape of a dragon and showed Ed and Al but were confused until Agnoron said "I'm going to be a father guys!" Then Ed said "ok yeah that's great Agnoron but... WHAT?! YOUR GOING TO BE FATHER?!" When he finished asking Agnoron smirked and nodded to Ed's question while Al ran out the house. Then Ed tried to follow but Al slammed the door on Ed's face making fall back, but Agnoron got confused from all of this and asked Ed "What did I do something wrong?" Then Ed shook his head and said "Al has never done this before..."

Then Agnoron ran after Al and searched for him and only led him to getting lost but as Agnoron yelled out for Al he heard a woman's voice saying "You look lost for a sate alchemist." Then Agnoron turned his head and saw a woman in a black dress and a fat bald guy a red tattoo of a dragon eating it's tail on the woman's chest. Then Agnoron said "I'm sorry Ma'am I have no time to deal with your problems I have to find a friend of mine he's in big black armor." Then the woman said "hmm I don't say I recall maybe if you can answer a few questions for me I could try to help you out."

Then Agnoron eyes widened and pulled out his sword pointed the tip at the strange woman and said "You know where he is tell me or loose your head!" Then the woman chuckled and said "Your not as dumb as you look so your the famous Thu'um Alchemist I've been hearing about. Hmm I'm not impressed but your choice of clothes seems to tell me your not a standard alchemist so you come with me or my hungry friend will have to make you." Then Agnoron looked at the fat man and said "He is not a challenge for me you need a lot more intimidating and less fat to actually get me to go."

Then the woman said "Shame and here I thought you could be of assistance Gluttony you hungry?" Then Gluttony asked "Can I eat him Lust?" Then Lust nodded and Gluttony ran at Agnoron and lunged at him with his mouth opened wide but Agnoron dodged and punched gluttony in the face staggering him but it wasn't enough to keep him down. Gluttony tried to bite at Agnoron only for him to miss or get punched in the face until Lust sighed and pointed her fingers at Agnoron and extended her fingers to puncture his chest but Agnoronjumped out of the way for it to stab Gluttony and causing him to ask "Lust what did I do wrong? Lust?"

Then Agnoron walked up behind Lust and grabbed her and said "PLEASE! tell me were Al is and I won't hurt you anymore." Then Lust said "fine he's at that library." Then Agnoron lett Lust go and walked towards the library leaving Lust and Gluttony in confussion and so they left. When Agnoron got to the library he found Al with his hands on his helmet then Agnoron walked up to Al and asked "Al you OK?" then Al apologized and said "I just... I just consider you as family for a long time it has just been me and Ed and no one else but ever since you came you helped us feel..."

Then Agnoron finished his sentence "Like I was your father I see... well here's something I can say If you and Ed want I will let you be a part of my family as for being a great mentor and friend even though I have a few mouthfuls of being ordered by teenagers I do have to say I have enjoyed your being around you." Then Al looked at Agnoron and they went back to the house.

**Unknown location**

Lust and Gluttony had walked up to a dark room with only one light and Lust said "the man had proven to be a challenge to catch and also proved to be a capable fighter he was able to dodge my attacks and beat Gluttony to a pulp." Then a figure in the room said in a elderly woman voice "Yougo to the lab and keep an eye out for those two brothers." then Lust and Gluttony nodded and walked out while another figure walked into the lone light he was a boy with long black spike hair and stated "If The man that Lust and Gluttony said was true then the master will have to make his move soon."

Then the elderly woman agreed and said "You know what to do Envy keep an eye on our Thu'um alchemist I want to know every step he takes, every breath he breathes and every sense of power he demonstrates, and if he shows what the master calls a shout then come to me immediately." Then Envy bowed and walekd out. while the elder thought out loud "If this Thu'um alchemist is the one my master spoke of we must be prepared. WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS WHEN WE HAVE THE PHILOSPHER'S STONE!"


	6. Chapter 6 Knowledge comes with a price

chapter 6: Knowledge comes with a price

A month after Agnoron found out he was going to be a father and fought those strange people he has been trying to figure out who they were and why they had a tattoo of a dragon on them so he decided to go to the library for answers. Agnoron spent hours looking and only found the Amestris flag symbol as the closest thing. Agnoron kept looking at the symbol in search for hidden clues which might help but none that he could see was visable and after spending so much thought he almost gave up until he saw the history of the symbol of Amestris book.

As Agnoron read the book his heart began to skip a beat every time he read the word Dragon in the book and nearly fainted from reading only the fourth chapter. Agnoron then remembered the symbol that the strangers had and thought to himself "this can't be right if there was a dragon here I would have known unless... Their extinct but even in my world they weren't gone because I found out Paarthurnax had lived on the top of the throat of the world as punishment to himself for man kind's enslavement. This is very confusing I must know more about this symbol."

Agnoron went back to headquarters and asked Ed about it but he he only knew about it having to do with the philosopher from the east and that Colonel Mustang might know more. Then Agnoron went to the Colonel's office and saluted him while the colonel asked "Agnoron you have some reason for the intrusion?" Then Agnoron took a copy of the symbol of the country's flag and asked "what is the history of this symbol sir?" Then Mustang said "It represents our county's formation of a controlled government and the legend says a great prideful winged beast of greed, hunger, and a wrathful intent had ruled the country and manipulated our people into killing each other. Then one day a man known as the philosopher of the east came and stopped the winged monster and was said that the man tore the wings off the beast and made the first alchemist from the beast's blood that was spilled from the wings."

Then Agnoron grew more curious and asked "what happened to this beast?" Then Mustang answered "that's the thing it was a very long time ago and it is now considered to be some what of a myth but I do wonder how we really came to have a government at times." Afters Mustang explained this he asked Agnoron "Why did you want to know about the forming of our country?" Then Agnoron answered "I met a woman and a man a month ago and saw they had a tattoo of a dragon but I have not found anything about what it represents but it feels important that I should find out." Then the colonel nodded and said "well if you find out what that is report back to me understood?" Then Agnoron saluted the colonel and said "Yes sir I will get as much information as I can."

**Time skip to central**

After a two day trip to central the trio and had made it to Central command with Serana (who wanted to see more of the country) where the country's recorded history is held at the library and that was the place for the three to go. As soon as the three got their they were watched from a distance Envy had been watching Agnoron but used his changing into a different person power and every now and then he would cause Ed or Al to trip and cause trouble but his main interest was in Agnoron. Envy saw that Agnoron has been under a lot of stress and would often take a water break.

Envy would use this distraction to look at the books Agnoron had been reading and saw that he was researching the theories of how the Amestirs government formed. Envy raised and eye brow and looked at Agnoron's notes and saw that he was interested to know why the symbol of the flag was a wingless dragon and why two strangers had a tattoo of one with wings reattaching a dragon. Then Envy saw one particular piece of paper and suddenly his eyes widened and grabbed the notes that looked more valuable and left.

**Unknown location**

Envy hurried back to his master's house and found the elderly woman drinking tea but when she saw Envy she asked "what do you have to report Envy?" Then Envy handed her the notes and said "Agnoron is growing suspicious about the government of Amestris' formation and keeps searching for a clue for the country's symbol... but what is more disturbing is that he drew this." Then Envy pulled out a particular drawing of the mark of Ouroboro.

Then the woman's eyes widened and saw what Agnoron's detailed description of what he thought it meant and said "this Agnoron is quite and adversary he seems to know the meaning of the mark but only from seeing once he has nearly figured out the most basic reality of it's representation. The master will most certainly here this come your going with me and don't screw up this meeting like last time and just tell him everything you told me."

Then Envy and the woman opened a door to the basement that seemed and as they walked in they closed the door behind them and opened a whine cabinet walking through the long hall behind the cabinet they finally reached a door that seemed to have been made from the late Fifteen hundreds and knocked on the door three times.

Then there was silence for a while until a deep menacing voice said "You may enter Dante." Then Dante and Envy entered the room to see a man siting in a chair facing towards the wall and he asked "Dante this better be good or else I will be very disappointed and why did you bring Envy after what happened last time can he hold his piss this time?" Then Dante answered "We may have a slight complication master Envy will tell you everything he knows go ahead Envy."

Then Envy walked slowly in front of Dante and said "We found an Alchemist that is researching the history of the Amestrian government." Then the man said "So just kill the poor wretched soul and be done with it!" Then Envy stated "We had both Lust and Gluttony fight him and he proved to much for them even though they could recover they reported that he actually held back when he fought them." Then the man slightly turned his head towards Envy as he continued his report.

Then Envy said "the man was able to figure out the basic representation of the mark you branded us and seems to have a high reputation people are calling him the Thu'um alchemist for what reason I do not know." Then The man stood up revealing his clothing to be well worn tan hooded robe and a black mask that resembled a sleeping golem and both Envy and Dante had a look of worry in their facial expressions but their master laughed and said "So he finally comes to the world of alchemy I was hoping to see him again but that will risk our plan... so for now Envy you will report directly to me if you can keep yourself from pissing on my floor about Agnoron understood?"

Then Envy said "Yes sir as you command." Then Envy left to spy on Agnoron while Dante asked the man "Why don't we search for Hohenheim master? his sons are with him as well we could draw him out and..." but the man interrupted and said "Dante... you know why I won't have the Hummonculi sent after him he has some important things that belong to me remember?" Then Dante said "Of course master I'm sorry for being to impatient I just want to see yourself back to your full glory and how did you know that the man was named Agnoron?"

Then the man sat back down and said "I only know one who is a man and could use the Thu'um and he and I have unfinished business and I would to but I managed to wait this long so I can wait a while longer for I know that when we get his sons more involved Hohenheim of light will have no choice but to bring me what is mine. I saw that you were nervouse when I stood up from the chair I have waited nearly three hundred years to do that... And soon Agnoron will face my wrath!"

**Back at central after days of research  
><strong>

Agnoron had looked everywhere for his notes and couldn't find them then he heard Ed yell and ran towards him and his brother only to find Ed so pissed off and asked "what's wrong boss?" Then Ed answered "To create a philosopher's stone we need to sacrifice human lives!" Then Agnoron said "I see and what is this philosopher's stones purpose?" Then Al said "The stone can be used for great power that can be used to bend Alchemy to the user's will or it can restore our bodies."

Then Agnoron remembered that in his world a similar stone and asked "What like a soul gem?" Then Ed and Al looked at Agnoron and Ed asked "WHAT YOU MEAN TO TELL US YOU KNOW OF THE STONE AND HAD NOT SAID A WORD TO US?!" Then Agnoron said "OK lets make some ground rules while we communicate Ed rule number one: say it not spray it. Two never accuse me of hiding something that I know when I don't. And three sorry boss I love ya but sometimes you need to SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN! now four I will give you info if you give me info Equivalent exchange remember?!"

Then Ed said "Fine what do you want?" Then Agnoron said "first things first I want to you to answer this honestly If I die before my kid is born will you help Serana take care of the kid?" Then Ed's eyes widened and asked "Hey wait a minute what are you saying are you going to get yourself killed?" Then Agnoron answered "No I just need someone to be there just in case if anything goes wrong in the future and I want the people to teach my kid this world's life style since Serana is only knowledgeable about this world as I so I would consider yourselves as the kid's big brother now what say?!"

Then Ed and Al looked at each other and both Ed asked "Are You sure about that? You know because us being teenagers?" Then Agnoron said "hey you maybe teenagers but you have showed me time and time again you can act like adults plus if didn't want anything to do with this you should have left me and Serana back at that alley yet you didn't and as a favor of gaining my trust if I so happened to die help Serana with the kid please because I don't know if she can handle being both without me and under the stress of being a mother."

Then Ed said "we'll consider it now what is a soul gem?" Then Agnoron explained "A soul gem is usually a blueish white stone that contains a soul of a fallen enemy and it can be used to power things and make others stuff, but then there's the Black soul gems which are the rarest of the soul gems they can contain stronger souls but after the usage of it and this is just a theory has not been proven yet after being used it goes to what people at home call the soul cairn and that is the place where Serana made that deal with the Reaper."

Then a man in uniform walked up to the trio while Ed and Al saluted him Agnoron said "hey guys I'm not your superior its the other way around." Then the man pretended to clear his throat behind him and Agnoron quickly turned around to see the Brigadier General Hughes and saluted then apologized. Then general Hughes said "at ease so I heard someones having a baby... Edward I heard you knew so let me guess you and Winry finally got hooked up?" Then Ed mumbled angrily "if only I could feed that smart ass mouth of yours."

Then Hughes laughed and said "Oh I know you two haven't got a chance yet but I did here someone has a kid on the way who is it?" Then Agnoron said "that would be me sir." Then Hughes asked "and who are you again uh Sargent?" Then Agnoron replied "Sir Sargent Agnoron Dovakiin, Also known as the Thu'um alchemist sir." Then Hughes said "I said earlier at ease Sargent after that we are considered friends, wait did you say your the Thu'um alchemist?"

Then Agnoron nodded and Hughes said "My daughter has been dying to know what your alias means and to think about so am I what does that mean and what do you... hey why aren't you in Uniform Sargent?!" Then Agnoron answered "I have a special kind of uniform that was able to work far better than the standard Colonel Mustang allowed it Sir."

Then Hughes said "very well if Mustang agrees then I'm Ok with it so tell me are you ready for fatherhood yet?" Then Agnoron answered "Technically no one is really ready until it just happens so I guess a better answer for that is as much as I'll ever be." Then Hughes clapped his hands and said "Bravo Agnoron, well played, and by my book your going to be good enough as a father."

Then Agnoron said "thank you sir I'll try my best to answer those questions for you later then." But Ed said "actually Agnoron me and Al need to go report to the Colonel about our findings so I give you an order to have some time off while were here with Serana." Then Agnoron tried to convince Ed but was continually denied Until Agnoron played off smart but stupid at the same time and said "Ok I am ordered to, but I Deny your order so you don't get the goods Ha!" Then Ed said "Your staying and that's final!" Then Agnoron said "Yes daddy..."

Then everyone except Ed laughed at Agnoron's comebacks while Ed threw a punch at Agnoron since he couldn't attack a superior officer and the whole time that Ed was beating Agnoron he kept saying things in a childlike voice such as "Daddy please don't me, Ouwie, Mother fu, so sorry you don't have the dragon blood in you oh sorry you can't handle this raw power!"

And after a long beating Ed asked Agnoron "Anything else to say Smart ass?!" Then Agnoron said "yeah two more and I'm done: Why do have to hit so hard with your Automail arm? and just because your my officer doesn't mean I can't win in a fight with you... just saying."


	7. Chapter 7 Agnoron's big break

Chapter 7: Agnoron's big break

Agnoron had been with Serana since Ed and Al went to central command to report back to Colonel Mustang and Meas Hughes had invited the two in a celebration of their new family member that is yet to be born to his home and knowing Hughes he wouldn't take no for an answer. Later during that night Agnoron and Serana had gone to Hughes' house and met his wife and daughter Gracia and Elicia though Agnoron had felt uncomfortable. Agnoron quickly softened to Elicia's adorable cuteness and decided to role with it and took off his hooded cowl that Scared Elicia and started to chase her around tickling her.

Agnoron found it entertaining to act like a six year old again but then he started to hav memories of his mother and then remembered her death and told to Elicia "Elicia I have to stop now I... need a break for now but I can make it up some other time." Then Elicia then hugged Agnoron and asked "Are you alright Uncle Agny?" Then Agnoron smirked from the new nick name he was given and assured Elicia that he was fine and Hughes saw Agnoron was troubled and told Elicia "Elicia can I speak to Uncle Agny please? and don't forget to brush your teeth." Then Elicia nodded an went to go brush her teeth then go to bed.

Then Hughes walked over to talk with Agnoron but Agnoron asked "did you tell her to call me Uncle Agny?" Then Hughes said "No she is still not old enough to say certain names. But are you alright you seem to have spaced out when you were tickling Elicia?" Then Agnoron sighed and said "I just had a memory of my mother when I was a young child she would tickle me then tell me stories and on my tenth birthday she had been killed by a man named Galmar Stone-Fist and since her murder I was put into a orphanage until I ran away because of the care taker of the orphans was abusive and ran into the woods and was alone for years then i decided to go to a different country but fate had different plans for the rebel Ulfric Stormcloak but when I saw his second in command my hatred grew and I tried to run after him but the imperial's had ambushed them and I so happened to be int the right place at the right time."

Then Hughes looked at Agnoron as he continued "I was to be executed for trying to avenge my mother and then that's when Alduin came and made the entire prison an example of his return. when I ways freed I decided to join the imperial but I had to train in many different skills this eventually lead me to find out my soul was a Dova and was crowned the last Dragonborn I trained under the guidance of The Greybeards, later became a Nightingale of Nocturnal, graduated from the collage of Winterhold and finally I was ready to join I took so many missions just to get to a position to kill Galmar myself and when we took Winterhold he tried to defend Ulfric but I killed him before he could touch General Tullius and disarmed him and I took my sword and gave it to commander Rikke and punched him over and over times until I made him to look into my eyes and he remembered me then that's when I gauged his eyes out and lead him to Troll's mating cave where he was butchered by them, I never went back to Winterhold after that."

Then Hughes said "That's really tough Agnoron but how did you and Serana meet?" Then Agnoron explained how he met Serana and how he came to Amestris and Hughes thought "Agnoron must have had a really hard time in his world." After two hours of Agnoron and Serana had to leave to go see if the Elric brother came back but before they could leave an officer had saluted to Hughes and said "Sir lab five has been destroyed and we found the Fullmetal and his brother in pretty bad condition."

Then Hughes dismissed the officer and looked at Agnoron and said "Sargent Agnoron I have new orders for you... I want you to back hand Fullmetal for going without and escort and if he tries to pull off the I'm a higher rank than you smack him again and tell him That I ordered you to do so." Then Agnoron saluted Hughes and said "With pleasure sir." Angnoron and Serana both took a ride from one of the officers and were escorted to the hospital, while Agnoron's mind raced with thoughts that his friends got themselves hurt. When Agnoron and Serana got to the hospital room where the Elric brothers were Agnoron and Serana opened the door and saw Ed awake but Al was missing all of his limbs.

Then Ed saw Agnoron and said "Hey you two how was Hughes? you two think your a parent suited?" Then Agnoron said "I have a message from general Hughes sir." Then Ed asked what the massage was but Agnoron back handed him and let Ed turns his head at Agnoron and did it again and said "the first was the message from Hughes for going to a lab that was too dangerous, and the second Hughes ordered me to do it but my reason fro is that your brother could have been lost to you and you decided to get him in trouble as much as you."

Then Ed remained silent knowing what he did was wrong until Agnoron said "If you hadn't have ordered me to go with Serana I would have gone too but since it seems I am not trusted by you or Al and why don't you trust me Ed?" Then Ed claimed "We didn't want you to get involved with it because it was our mistake and we do trust you we just don't need you..." Then Agnoron said "I'll tell you this ever since you saved me and Serana I owe you for saving our lives so you think your problem isn't mine because you started it then your not as much as a man you claim." Then Ed stared at Agnoron as he continued "A true man would ask for help when needed since it is the hardest thing for a lone warrior can do, you think its just you and Al against the world, when in reality is that you, Al, and the rest of us that are your friends are with you until the end."

Then Ed turned to looked at Al and saw he heard everything but then he heard Agnoron yell out "TIID KLO UL!" and when he turned around he saw that Agnoron was gone but Serana was still there and asked "Hey where did Agnoron go?" Then Serana turned to see Agnoron was clearly gone and said "well that's expected he used his slow time shout to leave as fast as a bullet but he just slowed down... Don't worry Ed he'll be back he'll always be back within the next three days" Then Ed asked "He has control over time?" then Serana answered "well yes and no, he has the ability to slow time but not for long its one of the shout he learn back home."Then Ed now just realized that Agnoron was a powerful man in combat, alchemy, and what he calls the Thu'um and decided to wait for Agnoron to return.

**Two days later**

Ed and Al had recovered from the Lab's destruction and Winry had been with them fixing their bodies and Serana was sitting out on the balcony waiting for Agnoron. Then Winry walked up and saw Serana and asked "Hey are you Serana Agnoron's wife?" Then Serana answered "Yes I am, and you must be Winry Agnoron told me about you and Edward don't worry I'm not going to tell him." Then Winry said "Uuuuh thanks can you still waiting for Agnoron?" but before Serana could answer Agnoron walked in Ed and Al's room towards Serana and made sure she was alright.

Then Agnoron saw Winry and said "Hey Winry I guess that Al and Ed needed you again." Then Winry nodded the brothers walked in and Ed said "Hey Agnoron I'm sorry I didn't you help us but you must understand that we can't just let anyone feel the need to help." Then Agnoron sighed and said "I understand you do what must be done... but not with out me and if you have any objections don't because I just got promoted to Major by Hughes and I nthink that makes me your equal rank in our military."

Then Ed's eyes widened and asked "You got promoted by Hughes? then that means..." Then Agnoron smiled and said "Now I can start kicking your ass... YOU MILK DRINKER!" Then Ed yelled out "I DON'T LIKE MILK YOU BASTARD!" Then Agnoron looked at him funny and stated "Wait you thought I literally called you a milk drinker you do know it means that your such a... you what never mind I won't say it."

Then Winry said "anyway I want to come with guys to Rush Valley so I can see all the Automail." Then Ed said no but Agnoron said "I see why not Ed and technically she has every right to come so don't be such a pansy." Then Serana said "I'm going to and if you think you can stop me Agnoron think again." Then Agnoron was about to say something but didn't expect Serana to grab a frying pan and bash his head to the side. Then Agnoron stopped his painful cries he asked "Since when did you have a frying pan as a weapon?"

Then Serana answered "well since I'm not a vampire anymore I would think I need to learn to cook meals for my mortal body plus I find this cooking fun and very rewarding." Then Agnoron knocked on his head saying "Right, right forgot about that."

**Unknown location**

Envy had reported back to his master and said "master Agnoron is heading towards the place called Rush valley with his pregnant wife and the brothers plus a friend of the Elrics." Then Envy's master stood up and said "Ah Envy glad you told me without pissing yourself and for now on when your around me I will call you Miizun it is in a language that you don't understand and the word means Envy so keep tracking their movements and tell Dante that she is in command while I'm gone."

Then Envy asked "Where are you going master?" Then the master of Dante and Envy said "I have to deal with a loose end personally with the man who is getting to nosy in Pride's affairs." Then Envy bowed but then his master asked him to open the door but Envy asked him for what reason but the master only growled in annoyance before head butting Envy and placing his foot on his chest and yelled out "YOU WILL KNOW WHY SOON ENOUGH MIIZUN NOW OPEN THE DOOR SO I CAN LEAVE!" Then Envy nodded and opened the door as his master walked by and left their well defended home.

**Rush valley two days later**

When the group got too Rush Valley Agnoron and Winry both went back and forth to every Automail piece they saw until they saw a arm wrestling contest and the champion was a brute of a man. Then Agnoron saw his Auto mail arm and sighed as he walked over to the champ and yelled out to the man and said "Are you really that stupid? For one of the most strongest but most lethal kind of metal to make your arms."

Then The champ's supervisor said "You can't prove that it is lethal so bud out!" Then Agnoron sighed and yelled out "TIID KLO UL!" Then he slowed down time and took the chaps arms off and restored time and said "You don't know what kind of metal your using this is a kind of metal that has a green color that is well known to make a person who gets the metel in their blood system is is very dumb for the fact that the metal is pure poisonous and has very bad side effects such as: swelling so much that you look like you are a body builder and when you body can't take it You literally explode from swelling."

Then the champ grew scared on quickly asked someone to take his arms off as Agnoron and the other walked away. Then Winry asked "hey how did you know that the metal was poisonous?" Then Agnoron said "Because I have felt the poison in me a few times but never got enough to look like that and the only thing that can resist the metal's effects are the Orcs from our world."

**Later that night**

Serana decided go to bed early and Agnoron and the others minus Al were having fun talking but it soon ended as Al burst through the door and said "Brother your not going to believe who's here..." but before Al could say a giant of a man stood behind him with a angry expression and Ed's face looked like it turned into a plum and ran for the window to escape but he was knocked back inside by a woman with black hair and a tatto of a cross and a snake wrapping around it. Ed landed on Agnoron and knocked him out and Serana waking up from the noise yelled out "HEY CAN'T A PREGNANT WOMAN GET SOME SLEEP?!"

Then Serana saw Agnoron out cold while Ed was on top of him bruised and pulled out her pan and bash Ed's head to the side and yelled out "YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPECTFUL TO OTHER WHEN THEY AR TRYING TO SLEEP!" Then Serana saw the woman and man and asked "Oh sorry I didn't realize we had guests." Then Ed looked at the woman and said "Hey teacher long time no see."


	8. Chapter 8 A mother and her son

Chapter 8: A mother and her son

**Central command**

After Agnoron and the others went to Rush valley Hughes had been invetsigating the lab incident and finds supisicion with the fuhrer's sectretary Juliiet Douglas and was called by her to meet Dr. Marcoh but when he got there he saw a man in a well worn tan hooded robes and a black mask that looked to be made of some sort of black metal. Hughes said the man "I sorry I was supose to meet miss Douglas." Then the man laughed and said "I would think you would have gotten the picture Hughes your employment is now at an end... you know I like to be the one who pulls the strings on the pupets of Amestris I have always done so for a very long time... And when I find that a puppet is it's own mind then that puppet needs to be put down don't you think?"

Then the man walked towards Hughes while Hughes ran out but he ran into the man who obviously had speed but Hughes stabbed him in the leg with a knife and ran out to find a phone booth but when he did he almost made a call before the man broke the glass by kicking it and still with the knife in his leg. Hughes was kicked to his knees and he looked at the man one last time before the man opened his mouth and it glew a bright white light and Hughes tried to fight it but it was useless he felt that his entire soul was being rpped out of his body and saw that the man say "You will be my first meal I hunted down in a long time, your soul so pure and that is always the sweetes kind of flavor..."

Then Hughes fell on his side dead while a miss Douglas walked up as the man said "Hello Seinraan I think you should keep this encounter to ourselves don't you think Dante will be worried if I was hurt so can you pull this pathetic blade out of my leg please?" Then Douglas pulled out the knife and and dropped it in front of the man and asked "who are you to know our master?" Then the man said "the one who gave knowledge for obediance Sloth."

**On a train to Dublith **

Agnoron woke up in a train and saw that the Elirc brother were tied up and Winry was siting across from them and he looked up and saw Serana's face above his and asked "What happened where are we?" Then Ed said "yeah sorry teacher accidently got me to land on you and knock out cold." Then Agnoron said "So your teacher had did that to her own students ha! remains me of my mother though more scary hey Seran you hungry?" Then Serana said "I am but their teacher won't let us out." Then Agnoron said "well technically she told you four not to leave I on the other hand was knocked out because of her so I'll get some food."

Then Agnoron opened the door and looked towards his right and saw a door that he thought would lead to the dinning area but then he heard a woman's voice and he intsantly froze and thought to himself "Impossible she... she can't be alive." Then Agnoron turned around to see Ed and Al's teacher, Izumi Curtis and when he saw her he felt that he couldn't move then she started walking towards him.

Ed and Al now terrified and looked at Agnoron but saw that he was commpletely still and as soon as their teacher came within close range she threw a a fist a him but to their amazement he caught it but a struggled to keep her at bay. Izumi now impressed no one was able to stop her fist and even she was stuggling to break Agnoron's strength but what happened nexted she couldn't explain. Agnoron he looked into her eyes and stared at Izumi until she saw a single tear fall down his eye and he let go and started to walk by her and Sig to get Serana food.

Then Ed, Al, Izumi, and Serana now wondered what just happened but after a few minutes Agnoron came back and gave Serana the food he promised her. Then he walked out of the room into the hall and sat in silence for the rst of the trip every now and then Serana or the brothers would try to convince him to come back inside. When they finally got to Dublith Agnoron had been silent and when ever Izumi wasn't looking he stared at her Serana noticed that but payed little attention to it. Izumi was popular to Dublith every child had been asking her about alchemy and some even wanted to learn but they all called her teacher which made Agnoron uncomfortable.

When the group got to the Curtis residence Izumi asked Ed and Al to talk alone, but as they left Agnoron went into stealth mode and watched them closely and he saw Izumi talk to Ed and AL but Agnoron didn't care about the conversation he only watched for any kind of Agression. Then Ed yelled out "WE TRIED TO BRING BACK OUR MOTHER!" Then Izmui threw him over her and she did the same with Al but before Agnoron could do anything he saw Izmui hugged the two and Agnoron spared a tear and said "She always had a agressive love for children."

Then Agnoron went back and just before Izumi and the Elrics got back then they had dinner everyone was there except Agnoron he was still in his room. Then Izumi asked Ed "Ed who was that man your with?" Then Serana said "Me and my husband Agnoron I are from a country called Skyrim he was the archmage of Winter hold before he retired, he was an expert theive before that, he was trained to control his emotions while in combat, and he is the last Dragoborn, and he saved my life before my father killed him but before he died he reduced my father to a crimson pile of ash. I gave up my Vampire blood to save him and be with him he was the only man I have ever known that went against judging me by my race."

Then Izmui had a serious look and asked "You said that you gave up your blood for him who did all this?" Then Serana answered "The dragon Durnehviir took me to see a entity called the Reaper a Ideal master who can give you what but at the cost of what is in equal value he seemed to not care when i told him that my blood was a vampire, but he was very interested in the fact that I had very rare and powerful vampire blood the blood of a pure vampire, the blood of a daughter of Coldharbour."

Then Izmui asked "Could you tell Agnoron to come eat his food? his getting cold." Then Serana stood up and walked to Agnoron's room and opened the door and saw that the room was in complete darkness. Then Serana sighed and said "You know you can't sneak up on me in the dark." Then Serana switched the light on and saw Agnoron sitting in a corner with no emotion and asked "Agnoron what's wrong?" Then Agnoron said "I know your there Miss Curtis you don't need my wife to get more info just ask and I will do as best as I can to answer them."

Then Izumi walked in and said "So you can tell when I'm snooping around and you can maybe beat me in a fight but how did you become so strong and learned how to use your reflexes to your adventage?" Then Agnoron answered "One must be willing to adapt, have survival skills, and must have patience then you can never loose to an enemy that wants to hurt you in physically."

Then Izumi nodded in undrstanding but then she noticed Agnoron not even looking at her and asked "You seem to have no interest in talking to me but you seem to have a gentlemen's way do you know me? because I don't know you." Then Agnoron shook his head and said "Never met you sorry..." then Izumi raised an eye brow and left the room and Serana followed.

Izumi took the brother to an Island where they trained and left them to remember waht happened on the island when they first went there. After a few days Izumi had gone back to get the two but saw a boy his eyes were a dark purple, his hair was black long, and his arm and right arm and left leg were different colors. When Izmui and the brothers caught the boy Izumi looked at him with interest and took him back home. Agnoron had been waiting for Ed and Al to return and when he saw them he saw Izumi holding a boy in her hands Agnoron looked at the boy and his eyes widened and thought "No this can't be right he... he looks like..." but before Agnoron thought more about it Serana walked in and asked "You ok hun?"

Then Agnoron said "this world just gets weirder and weirder by the day Serana I just hope that our baby can live happily here." Then Serana walked over to him and asked "What would you like to name our child?" Then Agnoron answered "if the kid is a boy I think that Joesph but if the kid is a girl I think Angelica will be a nice name. I rather have a daughter than a son for I don't won't to have Ed and Al jealouse about him." Then Serana smiled and asked "The Elrics see you as a father don't they?" then Agnoron nodded and said "Al told me that he and Ed were always alone and never sought out help from anyone."

Then Agnoron heard the boy he saw earlier and had to stay in his room and after hours of being in his room Ed and Al were thrown in there with him by Izumi while she yelled out "IF YOU TWO TOUCH THE BOY AGAIN WHILE I'M AWAY, I WILL MAKE YOU INTO A SKINNED RUG!" Then Izumi left and Agnoron asked "Jeeze Ed what did you do this time?" Then Ed said "that boy's arm and leg looked just like mine it had the scar and its colors are different than his body's skin tone." Then Agnoron sighed from hereing that and asked "you tried to hurt the boy didn't you?" Then Ed nodded but Agnoron stood up and kicked him in the face and yelled out "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT THAT BOY ED?! HUH?! YOU THINK THAT HE HAS YOUR LIMBS MAKES HIM EVIL?! LETS NOT FORGET ED YOU GAVE THEM UP!"

Then Ed tried to explain but Agnoron continued and said "I know why your you trying to figure it out but it is not your decision... not anymore." Then Al yelled at Agnoron and said "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE NEVER LOST ANYTHING THAT YOU VALUED MORE THAN YOURSELF HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT IT IS NOT OUR DECISION WHEN YOU CLEARLY DON'T KNOW?!" Then Agnoron stood in silence and jumped out the window and ran after Izumi but never knowing that Ed, Al, Winry and Serana were after him as well. Ed and Al showed the way to the Island where the boy was found but when they got there they saw Izumi on her knees and the boy grinning and Izmui told them her story and said "I gave birth to a son that died shortly after birth and I transmutated him to bring him back but it was like you said Edward it wasn't human..."

Then the boy said "that's right you humans likee to play god and create monsters from now on call me Wrath and now reap what you have sown mother!" and he transmutated his hand into a stone blade and tried to strike Izumi but before he could he heard a man shout out "WUL NAH KEST!" and wrath stabbed his hand at Izumi but he was shocked at the sight that he saw. Agnoron got in the way of Warth's stone blade and said "So I see your a homunculus Gah! you and I have something incomming..." but before Warth could answerAgnoron grabbed his hand and removed the blade from his shoulder and started to pull down his hood and cowl off and when Warth saw his face he shivered and said "No you... you can't be... that's... that's impossible!" Then Agnoron put his hand on Wrath's shoulders and gently pushed him aside and turned his head towards the others.

Izumi's eyes widened when she saw his face then she looked at Wrath's and thought "his face is just like Wrath's but his eyes are different their blue but how?" Ed's jaw was dropped and yelled out "YOUR FACE IS JUST LIKE THE KID'S HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Then Agnoron said "I think it's because that my world s very different but yet almost the same the faces here are like the faces at home Izumi's face resembles my mother and judging by the story that Izumi said Wrath is me but not of the same world, and his age should be about ten and that is the age my mother she was killed what are th odds huh?"

Then Agnoron turned around and looked at Wrath and said "I won't kill you Wrath so I give you a choice you can stay and get help or leave either way I won't judge, you decide your own fate Wrath now go ahead choose..." Then Wrath stood in silence and looked at Agnoron and ran towards the forest and Izumi tried to follow but Agnoron stopped her and said "He's made his choice now you must let him go for now if he is anything like me he will return to ask for forgiveness."

**Unknown location**

Wrath waz taken by Envy and left to the Homunculus base of planning an met the other Hommunculli and Dante had been waiting for the two and said "welcome Wrath now you may think I am the leader here but that is not me he is in the cellar and since we are all here everyone I will send Envy to bring him." Then Envy went to get the master and when he came back he ran out of the cellar screaming and when everyone saw that he was in afraid Lust said "Envy usually is fearless the master must be very strong if he can do that." Then the group heard foot steps coming from the cellar and saw their master for the first time. The master walkied slowly up the stairs from the cellar and said "poor Miizun afraid of an old man so this is the Hommunculli that were gifted by my powers, the lust for power, the need to consume, the power to effortlessly destroy, the wrathful might of hate, and where is Greed the need to be the conqurer?"

Then Dante said He should be here soon my master but he won't cooperate with us willingly." Then their master growled and said "If he will not join us then he will die we need to prepare the arrival of the Dovakiin he will be here soon if your former student is as dumb as you told me Dante the gears are now in motion we will have the stone and we will have our true lives back!"


	9. Author's notes and a preveiw

author's notes

To explain some details of the story without spoiling anything:

1. Truth is a ideal master and the youngest and more stubborn.

2. time in both worlds are an illusion.

3. the history of Amestris' flag symbol and the mark of Ouroboros have a common past.

4. I don't like to put detail that isn't necessary to the story such as Scar being with the Ishvalans (sorry)

Now that I have cleared that out here is a preview of the next chapter

the basic idea for Chapter 9: Battle for Lior

Scar has returned and has found a way to make a philosopher stone and will make an example of the Amestrian Military, but there are a few who stand in his way the Thu'um and Fullmetal Alchemists must stop him. Agnoron has shouted into the fires of a building next to Scar while Scar is disappointed he hears a loud roar within the fire blazed building and sees a beast that made him tremble in fear as the being summoned dark skeletons of different sizes and abilities.

The Beast has risen an army of the dead the eyes are bright blue, and as the army of the dead walk out of the city the Amestrian military are afraid of the powers of the Thu'um alchemist, but never knowing that they are being watched by the Furher and the mysterious hooded figure while the hooded man said "So you have grown stronger Dovakiin... but not strong enough I'm afraid tell the men to attack Pride!"

then Furher Bradly gives the order to attack and War has now begun...


	10. Chapter 9: Battle for Lior

Chapter 9: Battle for Lior

After Agnoron allowed Wrath to leave Izumi placed her hand on his face and said "At least I've done a better job as a mother in your world than this one." Then they left to the Curtis residence and Sig was informed of Agnoron's parentage and looked at his face and said "Can I ask you a question?" Then Agnoron replied in a sarcastic tone "let me guess someone stole your sweet roll?" Then both Agnoron and Serana just laughed hysterically.

Then Ed asked "Hey what's so funny?" Then Agnoron said "Oh it's a inside joke you wouldn't understand. So 'dad' what is the question?" Then Sig asked "was I as strong in your world as I am here?" Agnoron a little confused but answered "I don't remember, but what I've been told you could take on small camp of Giants which the maximum was about two through three members but ma was the one who raised me and said that when they first met they were going to kill each other but somehow it ended up that they got married and had me."

Then Serana said "So basic understanding, Izumi in our world was just as mush as a bad ass as she is in this world hurray for strong woman may we last for eternity!" Then Izumi silently raised a glass of water while Winry did the same and added "HELL YEAH!" then Ed and Al shook their heads and asked Agnoron "And your Ok with your wife saying this?" Then Agnoron pointed out "hey she is pregnant and I will not get hurt to hurt me and the kid, plus I see us men and women as equals. That's one of many reasons why Serana and I have a kid on the way Milk drinker!"

Then Ed ingored the comment and said "Ok what ever but why didn't you kill Wrath?" then Agnoron stated in a sarcastic tone "Oh I'm sorry for not killing a technical ten year old I'll make sure he gets killed next time you little shit!" Then Al stated "But Agnoron he's not human and he has Ed's arm and leg you don't..." but Agnoron interrupted "Yes he may not be human but it doesn't matter what he is what matters is what he will do and from what I heard you two are the ones who provoked him and ran him off is that not right?"

Then Al sighed in defeat and Ed growled but Izumi asked "Can you three go to my teacher Dante's house and get me medicine?" Then the three nodded and went to to bed.

**Meanwhile at the Dante's house**

A young woman with black hair looked at the elderly woman's lifeless body and the hooded man walked up and stated "She was useful but even now she will have a purpose Greed will come and the Elrics and Agnoron will be here as well. Do what must be done here leave a trap for Greed and let him take the fall for this one's death." Then the woman nodded and asked "will we be gathering at the under city master?" Then the man said "Yes you and the others except Pride will go and wait for our return."

Then Envy walked in and bowed before asking "Master Greed has some Chimera's with him shall we kill them as well?!" Then the man laughed and said "No let me deal with the abominations and Dante will take care of Greed."

**With Greed and his band of rebels**

Greed had looked at the house from a far and commanded "I want us to meet an old friend of mine hopefully she won't be dead by now." Then the group walked towards the house and Greed kicked the door down and heard a voice and walked into the library and saw a hooded figure singing "Alduin's wings, they darken the sky, His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes. Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died. They burned and they bled as they issued their cries."

Then one of the Chimera's saw Greed's eyes widened and asked "Greed who is that man?" but Greed could not believe his eyes he was told that Dante's master had always been watching the Homunculi but never believed her until now and just as he was about to move he saw that the ceiling had a transmutation circle and saw bones on the desk in front of him.

Then a young woman walked down the stairs up beside the hooded figure and nodded towards him as he got up and she removed his robes showing that he had no arms on his muscular body. Then the man threatened "So who's poor wretched soul is to be devoured first hmm? how about you bull boy? Hello I'm messing with a bull now give me the horns!" Then the giant man with a hammer ran at the man who still had his mask on and thought that the old man would be easy to kill but he was deceived by the man's appearance.

The man was given a punch by the bull Chimera but he bent himself backwards to dodge his fist and kicked the Chimer's head breaking his nose. Then the dog Chimera with a Katana had attacked him while the other Chimera tried to distract him but then the man jumped over Chimera's fists and landed on his shoulders. Then the man wrapped his legs around the Chimera's neck and with a twist snapped it killing him instantly.

Then the Dog Chimera looked at the Greed who was still as a rock then the woman said "You should have heeded my warnings Greed and now the master has lost faith in you." Then the woman clapped her hands and placed them on the ground and the Transmutation circle had a glow of bright red and Greed felt sick and started to vomit out red gems. The Chimera were in shock that Greed was feeling pain but they were distracted by it and the masked man took his chance kneed the Katana out of the Chimera's hand and head butted him causing him to fall on his back as the sword flew up in the air and pointed it's tip down at the Chimera and landed in his chest killing him.

Then all their was left was the Snake Chimera and as she took her fighting stance to avenger her comrades the masked man said "Dante leave I wish to know more of this one." Then Dante walked out of the room and Greed watched as the man walked over to Martel. Then the man grinned behind his mask and asked "Do I smell the cold blood of a reptile? let me guess your a serpent, a snake right?" Then Martel eyes widened and asked "who are you and how did you know that?"

Then the masked man laughed and explained "I have played the Amestrian government for a long time and you may have of use to me one last time." Then Greed grunted and said "Martel just go with him I was just going to use you anyway as a means to get what I want." then the masked man looked at Greed and said "Well at least Greed knows when he has lost your will have an honorable death then Agnoron and the Elric brothers will be here soon I expect you to die with some dignity!" Then Greed nodded and Martel tried to convince Greed but he ordered to obey her new master and she reluctantly left Greed to his fate, but before the masked man and Martel left the man had used the blood of the dog Chimera to and painted a symbol of dragon wings.

**With Agnoron and company**

Agnoron and the brothers had found the house and walked inside to find that Greed had killed Dante and saw that he was weakened. Greed saw the three and changed into his ultimate shield form but Ed had transmutated his hand into his wrist blade and charged. Then Agnoron transmutated a decorative sword into a a copy of a Nightingale bow and did the same with a few other metal decorations and turned them into arrows. As Agnoron was getting his bow ready Ed had noticed that Greed can't be killed in his true form and decided to try using it against him. Ed had transmutated Greed's arm and punched it making his hand skinless and fleshy to Greed's perspective he was shocked and tried to end Ed's life quickly.

Greed lunged at Ed but didn't realize that Ed had done his trick again and punched Greed's chest while Agnoron had waited for a shot took it and let the arrow loose. When the arrow impacted Greed's chest where his heart is he fell on his knees and said "You three can't stop all of them... puls with the master and his right hand." Then Agnoron asked "Who is your master?!" Then Greed ignored him and said "The remains of our former selves that's the key to killing the Humonculi... and without them the master will be at a weaker state."

Then Greed died and turned to ashes then Agnoron saw a blood painted symbol of a dragon's wings then widened his eyes and said "That is strange dragon wings." Then Ed asked "Agnoron what does that symbol mean?"

Agnoron was silent for a few moments and finally answered "I don't know Ed but I think that there is more to this whole Hommunculi uprising than we thought..."

**Time skip to Central**

Agnoron and the others had been called to stop a rebellion at Lior that the Elric brothers didn't know they caused. ThenAgnoron and Ed was told that Scar was leading the rebellion and Mustang had ordered that Ed infiltrate the town while Agnoron was to use his sneaking skill to make sure that Ed does not get hurt. Ed had put on a disguise and Agnoron was driven to the outskirts of Lior but when Ed and Agnoron was dropped off Agnoron had to wait after thrity minutes after Ed leaves.

After thirty minutes Agnoron had started his mission and when he got to Lior he saw Ed and Scar facing the two Hommunculi but Lust was stiff and still as Scar showed her a necklace and fainted but Gluttony had caught her and told the two "I hate you, you hurt my Lust!" Then he took Lust and ate a wall making a hole and Ed was taken by Scar but he didn't know that they were followed by Agnoron.

Agnoron had saw Scar take Ed into a building and heard Ed yelling but Agnoron could make out that he was trying to reason and decided a compromise and walked inside and saw Ed, Scar, and two women with a baby. Scar was about to defend Rose but Agnoron raised his hand and said "Scar you don't have to worry about her but I have one question for you. Why start a rebellion?"

Then Scar answered "Your government is evil your military is corrupt and you are a demon!" Then Agnoron sighed and said "You have no idea who controls the Amestrian government is. The people aren't evil their under a dark influence of a powerful overlord that no one thought would exist and from what I understand about the history of Amestris there was a dragon who had taken this country under his claws and controlled the people but I was told he was killed by the Philosopher of the east and it seems that this dragon had survived."

Then Ed saw Agnoron's expression and asked "You know which dragon don't you?" Then Agnoron nodded and said "The only dragon that could have been taken over the Amestrian government... Alduin he has survived our last encounter and now knows that I'm here too."

Then Ed asked while shouting "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! YOU SAID YOU TOOK HIS SOUL AND MADE SURE HE STAYED DEAD!" Then Agnoron said "I never said I did you assumed that but It is my fault I killed him in Sovengarde but I didn't realize his soul would never be taken he is so to say a special dragon being the world eater and now he has control over the entire military."

Then Scar growled and said "So this Alduin was the reason my people are like they are I will kill his army as revenge for all that he has done!" Then Agnoron yelled "YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON THOSE SOLDIERS THEY DON'T KNOW WHO IS IN CONTROL OF THEM!" but Scar ran out to force the Amestrian army to attack and managed to get their attention

Far from the city Fuhrer Bradly and the masked hooded figure stood watch but saw Scar assaulting the army and the masked man grinned but no one could see and said "Send our men to attack now Pride!" Then Pride nodded and shouted "MEN IT SEEMS OUR ENEMY HAS TAKEN THE CALL FOR WAS NOW WE MUST ANSWER THEIR CALL... ATTACK!"

Then the entire military had to attack the city and Scar was counting on it but he was tackled by Agnoron and as they fought Scar had used his Destructive alchemy and sent a house into a burning blaze. Then Agnoron saw the military and had a memory.

**Flashback**

Agnoron and Serana had just defeated Durnehviir and recovered the elder scroll but after they left Valerica Dunrehviir had reappeared and said "stay your weapon I do not wish to fight you, for you have already proven you are strength Qahnaariik. I wish to pay of my defeat. Normally a Dova's soul would be taken by the victor but my soul is cursed and cannot be taken but my allegiances not I give you my name to shout to call me into battle so that your path can be clear."

**End of flashback**

Agnoron now remembering what he was told shouted towards the burning building "DUR NEH VIIR!" Then Scar laughed and taunted "You disappoint me Thu'um you have no power to stop me!" Then Agnoron confessed "That is true I can't stop you but HE can!"

Then a thundering roar erupted from the flaming building and Scar turned to see a decomposing dragon and what surprised him the most it spoke "Qahnaariik it has been far too long I hope your new home is acceptable?" Then Agnoron said "It's good to see you as well Durehviir but how many of the army your can you summon?"

Then Durnheviir answered "I can summon all of them but why do you ask Dovakiin?" Then Agnoron pointed at the military and said "Don't kill them just scare them!"

Then Durnehviir shouted "DIIL QOTH ZAAM!" Then the a massive portal opened in front of the army of Amestris and an entire skeletal army of Wrathmen, Bonemen, Mistmen, and the Boneyard Keepers had walked through the portal. All the Wrathmen roared at their opponents, the Bonemen pulled out their bows, but the Mistmen couldn't use Magic instead they used Alchemy and made walls for the Bonemen to get a higher advantage.

The Boneyard Keepers lead the Wrathmen personally and towered over them but the Amestrian army was afraid to take the first strike but the Fuhrer had commanded them to attack. Then one brave soul of the Amestrian army had taken the first shot at one of the Wrathmen but it only pissed it off and the Boneyard keepers gave the command to attacke but no killing their enemy.

Ed and Scar couldn't believe what they were seeing an entire black skeleton army that was holding the Amestrians back but Scar saw his chance to attack but Durnehviir had bit his arm off and dropped it in front of Agnoron. Then Agnoron had taken Scar's arm and it had thrown it into the fire where it would be destroyed. Then Agnoron had climbed on Durnehviir's back and told Ed "Ed get on Durnehviir's back so that we may fly out of here!"

Ed was reluctant at first but saw that Durnehviir had already used his mouth to carry Ed since he wouldn't make a decision he thought that Ed would love to see the world in the eyes of the Dova and took off with Ed hanging out of his mouth. Ed had been very scared about the height but as soon as he opened his eyes too see the horizon he was awestruck about the view.

**With Pride and Alduin**

Pride had bowed before Alduin ready for punishment but there was none and Pride looked at Alduin as he stated "It seems that our opponent is much faster in discovering my identity Pride we will go to the military with Sloth, while Wrath will search for Scar's arm I can still feel the power it holds."

Then Wrath went to find the arm as the others went to the army that was still scared about the undead soldiers that just turned to dust. Pride was the one who took the attention of the military and said "Men we have ourselves some traitors the Thu'um and Fullmetal alchemists are to be captured and tried Colonel Mustang you and your team along with others will lead the investigation but as for me I am now declaring my right hand man to be Fuhrer as I now resign from office."

Then Mustang's eyes widened and asked "And who is your right hand sir?" Then Alduin walked up and said "Ahhh the Flame alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang and his band of rejects how much of an "honor" it is to finally meet you."

Then Mustang looked at Alduin and asked "Sir you know who I am but with respect who are you?" Then Alduin smirked and said "You know of my legend I am the beast that you history claims as a myth I will advise you Mustang to tell miss Hawkeye here to control her anger I can still smell it with a hint of fear as well ooooh how I missed the attention of human's fear and anger!"

Then Mustang thought "That's not possible the winged beast's wings were cut off and left o die how? unless..."

Then Mustang stated "if you really are the beast then you would prove it to us by showing your arms." Then Alduin laughed manically and said "Fine I Alduin the world eater and the bane of kings will show you what is under my robes..."

Then Alduin looked at Sloth and she nodded and removed his robes and mask which all revealed that he had no arms, his eyes were red with black reptile pupils, his hair was shoulder length and face was pale with brutal battle scars.

Then Alduin stated "Your world will burn now that I am in control GOL HAH DOV!" Then all the military except for the mustang rebels were under the control of Alduin the first born of Akatosh has returned to fulfill his destiny as the devourer of the world.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 10: blood and sins of our father

Chapter 10: The blood and sins of father

In Resembool Winry stopped by the cemetary to visit her parents but as she walked away she saw a man with long blonde hair and glasses who was laying next to Trisha Elric's grave. Winry walked over to him and asked "Did you know miss Elric sir?" Then the man nodded and Winry saw the sadness in his eyes and asked "How?"

Then the man stood up and answered "She was my wife before I left..." Then Winry's eyes widened and said "Your... Ed and Al's dad..." Then Winry saw his suit case and asked "Are you an Automail engineer?"

Then Hohenheim shook his head and said "No it's for the boys to keep safe."

**With the our heroes**

Durnehviir had picked up Al from the military and flew towards Resembool to figure out a plan but when they landed in the forest of the valley Durnehviir had asked for Agnoron to discuss something. When Agnoron and Durnehviir had a moment to talk the dragon stated "Dovakiin those boys have an special sos rei a bloodline of some sorts..."

Then Agnoron asked with interest "What? what kind of bloodline?" Durnehviir took a moment and said "They have the blood a Dova, Qahnaarin they are Dragonborn like yourself but their blood has not been revealed yet. I can see that there are no other Dova here so that's what I could only guess their blood has not been unlocked unless you need me to..."

Then Agnoron took a few steps back towards a tree and sat on the ground and said "I can't let them have the power of the Dragoborn I fear of what they would become if they did..." Then Ed who had heard all of the conversation walked from behind a tree and said "Us having the blood of a Dragonborn is impossible because both our parents were humans!"

Then Agnoron stated "Then why didn't your father stay with you? he knew if he stayed you would have suffered from him having great power but how did he get it."

**Later**

Durnehviir noticed he wasn't disappearing back to the Soul cairn and had a telepathy conversation with Truth as his master said "Durnehviir your will be allowed to stay as long you keep quiet of our conversation." and Agnoron had asked why Durnehviir has not disappeared yet but lied "I have no idea Dovakiin..."

Agnoron told Durnehviir to stay behind as him and the brothers head to Winry's house but when they got there they saw Winry talking to a older man with blonde long hair and glasses. Agnoron asked "Hey Al who's that man?" but before Al could answer Ed sprinted out and kicked the man and shouted out "YOUR GONE FOR TEN YEARS AND NOW COME BACK AND FLIRT WITH WINRY YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Then Hohenheim said "Good to see you to Ed still hate milk?" Then Ed kicked his face again and said "Your obviously don't have any idea what we had been through dad!"

Then Al gasped and whispered "father..." Then Al ran out to see his dad and Agnoron followed Al stopped in front of Hohenheim and said "Your... finally home... I knew you would one day come back."

Then Hohenheim smiled but it ended went Agnoron grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall and asked "Where did you get your dragon blood from?!"

Then Hohenheim told his story and said "I was chosen by the winged beast known as Alduin, me and Dante were the his students that he chose to make his death feel real and he asked me to rip his wings off and create the Philosopher's stone from it, but I didn't realize that his blood would also help create alchemy but at the cost of my soul being torn apart and as it did my body was also too weak to sustain the blood. So my soul was transferred into another man's body but I never knew that the blood would also affect my soul as well and now I have to keep this case away from Alduin for it is his final piece of power he needs to change into his Dragon form."

Then Agnoron said "The first are always hard to endure the blood of a dragon but from his seeds the power becomes one with it's host's body and soul if Alduin has this power then that means you have his arm right?"

Then Hohenheim nodded and said "That is why I am here now to prevent him from getting his arm by letting Ed and Al take it and make sure that it will never find it's master. Even though Alduin's other arm was destroyed he still has confidence he will rebuild it."

Then Agnoron chuckled and said "So that is why Scar's arm wasn't his he said his brother gave it to him but how did his brother get? maybe Alduin planted his soul into that arm and changed Scar into a homicidal maniac, but his arm was destroyed by me in the battle of Lior."

**In the under city beneath central**

Alduin waited for Dante and gather the Homunculi and as soon as they all enter his throne he Wrath had brought him Scar's arm and said "A gift for father..." Then Alduin grabbed the arm and attached it to his right shoulder and made a red transmutation light and the arm changed into Alduin's pale skinned color and said "Finally the recreation of my right arm is complete... Envy get your sorry ass over here now!"

Then Envy hesitated for what Alduin would do but he walked and bowed before him as he asked "Tell me Envy how would you like the blood of a Dova to kill your father?" Then Envy's eyes widened and asked "But I have no soul how can I have your blood without a soul?"

Then Alduin explained "I think since you have no soul your body will not wither and die but maybe my blood will do more than just give you power it may turn you into a new creature of untold power who knows but I'm willing to find out. Wrath, Lust, and Pride hold him down!"

Then the three bowed and Pride took Envy's right arm as lust took his left and finally Wrath had grabbed his neck as Alduin took a bottle of his blood and forced Envy to open his mouth to make him drink it. When his bottle was empty he through it aside and watched as Envy's form changed from a boy to a turquoise serpent.

Alduin was truly amazed by this discovery and decided to make two more he chose Gluttony and Wrath for the next subjects. Gluttony had turned into a three headed wingless red dragon, while Wrath was turned into a smaller black version of Alduin's dragon form.

Alduin took even more interests but was focused mostly on Wrath for his new form was identical to his early years with Akatosh and said "Wrath you make me proud to be a dragon... son"


	12. Chapter 11: Broken trust

Chapter 11: Broken trust

When night descended upon Resembool Hohenheim and Al had slept outside so that Al can know his father better. The next morning Al found that his father had left. Then Al went to tell Ed and Agnoron but when he got to Winry's house Al saw that Winry's grandmother was the only one there.

Al had asked "Pinako where is everyone?" Then Pinako answered "Oh there at the local doctor it seems that Mrs. Dragonborn is giving birth soon."

Then Al ran out the door and sprinted towards the doctor's house and found Agnoron, Ed, and Winry in the waiting area while waiting for the Doctor to call them back. Al had ran up to Agnoron and said "Sorry everyone I overslept and found dad gone so... How is Serana?"

Then the doctor walked in smiling as he said "Mr. Dragonborn congratulations for your new daughter!"

Then Agnoron cheered and grabbed both Ed and Al in a group hug and said "A daughter guys! I have a daughter!"

Ed had smirked, Al chuckled, but Winry had blushed as she looked at Ed but Agnoron had rushed into see his family while the others tried to catch him. When Agnoron had finally made it to the door he had calmed down and casually walked in to see Serana holding the baby.

Agnoron had sat next to Serana on the hospital bed and wrapped his left arm around Serana while he put his finger to move the blanket away from his daughter's face. Ed and the others saw that Agnoron was enjoying the moment then Serana asked "You still think Angelica is still number one name?"

Then Agnoron shook his head and said "Lokaal... her name will be Lokaal, in dragon tongue it means love which she will have from us, Ed, Al, and Winry." Ed smiled, Al was speechless, and Winry had a waterfall from her tears of joy then Serana nodded and said "I like that name, how about you you like the name Lokaal?"

Then Lokaal giggled while she grabbed her father's finger and closed her eyes feeling comfortable but then Agnoron had heard a car hitting it's breaks he made his way towards the waiting area. Then Agnoron saw Mustang and his group but Mustang had a look of worry and asked "Miss do you know where Agnoron and the Elric brothers are they need to hear what has happened at central."

Then Agnoron walked out and said "Tell us what about Colonel?"

Then Mustang started "The fuhrer was just a pawn to grant Alduin to control over government and now Alduin has our entire army under his control, but the worst part is that he has three strange dragons that he has control over. The dragons are each similar but different in appearance and in different forms: there is a red one with three heads that eats anyone who would defy Alduin's rule, a smaller but fast turquoise dragon who personally protects Alduin along with his Homunculi and the last is a smaller but the most aggressive of the dragons, he is a black dragon that believes Alduin to be his father."

Then Agnoron had face palmed himself and said "He just had to make our situation much more difficult I guess that we need reinforcements I just hope that HE can help..."

Then Agnoron walked out as Mustang's group and the Elric brothers followed him then they saw him shout towards the sky "OD AH VIING!"

Then everyone was silent but Mustang had walked up to Agnoron but when he was in arms reach a portal opened in the sky above the town and out came a red dragon and landed in front of Agnoron and said "Dovakiin? your... your alive!"

Then the dragon laid his head near Agnoron to acknowledge his place as his best friend and Agnoron did the same and said "Odahviing we have work to do, I need your help Alduin has taken over this world and has some how created three Dovas to aid him but I need your help along with Durnehviir's..."

Then Odahviing interrupted and said "Durnehviir? he's here as well? I haven't seen him in so long I hope he remembers me."

Then Agnoron raised an eyebrow and whistled out and Durnehviir flew out of the forest and landed beside Agnoron and asked "What is the trouble Qahnaarin... oh ruth nii, damn it!"

Odahviing smirked and said "Good to see you again lot gein."

**Four hours later**

After the two great dragons caught up Agnoron had yelled out "YOU TWO ARE LIKE BEST OF FIRENDS AND LOVE WASTING OUR TIME WE NEED TO STOP ALDUIN AND YET YOU JUST TALK ABOUT YOURSELVES AND YOUR ADVENTURES!"

**At the under city**

Dante had spoken to Lust and Wrath until the doors exploded and saw Hohenheim walk through saying "Dante you and Alduin have to stop all this before it gets out of hand!"

Dante stated "But we have the entire country to our control. What makes you want us to stop our conquest after what we've been through?" Then Hohenheim explained "We are humans Dante not dragons we can't be immortal and his blood has only brought us more harm to our souls than it should. Our souls are being torn apart from his blood that now drives through our souls."

Then Alduin walked down from the stairs with Sloth at his side and said "Ah Hohenheim of light, the Philosopher of the east so you've finally come to give in to my demands. Now if you would be so kind enough to give me my arm."

Then Hohenheim said "I don't have it I hidden it where no one will ever find it."

Then Alduin grinned and stated "I was hoping you would say that, you believe that your boys can just hide my arm from me do you? Wrath go to Resembool to give the Elrics a message tell them to bring me my arm or that I will kill their father and destroy the city and that they have two days to give me the arm."

Then Wrath flew out the building and had walked out the under city by the secret passage and had flown out towards Resembool.

Hohenheim stared at Alduin as he continued "You thought that your kind could protect the would without change, but in reality you can't protect without chnage... your all my pawns under my wings, a means to an end, and if I can't have your obedience then there is only one other solution your extinction but now that I have returned your souls will be the first to be burned! Dante Ready the Homunculi, Hohenheim will be our prisoner now we take him to the surface to make our exchange."

**At Resembool **

In Winry's house Agnoron had to plan out a assault that would bring Alduin and his allies to their deaths but a black dragon had landed outside and roared. Agnoron heard the roar and ran out and saw the dragon as it spoke it sounded familiar but he said "My father Alduin calls for an exchange: his arm for Hohenheim and the safety of Central you have two days to bring the arm!"

Then Agnoron's eyes widened and asked "Wrath? what in oblivion has Alduin done to you?" But Wrath did not answer he had flown back to his master's direction.

Agnoron now desperate had called Izumi and Sig Curtis and said "Yeah ma I'm going to have an ass wooping party so your numder one on my list, I'll tell when you get to Central."

Then Agnoron had called Gracia and warned "hey Mrs. Hughes I need to tell your husband about the new leader can you... what? No... nonono! When did this happened?! okay... Just get you and your daughter out of Central Gracia a civil war is about to start and I'd rather keep Hughes' family alive. yeah stay safe"

Then Agnoron hung the phone up and walked over to the door where Mustang was in and punched a hole through the door while shouting "YOU COCK BITING, MILK DRINKING, FIRE LOVING, DOG SHITTING, MOTHER FUCKER! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HUGHES' DEATH HUH?! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON BECAUSE NOT EVEN RIZA CAN SAVE YOUR ASS FROM ME!"

Then Ed and Al ran in as well as everyone else and Ed had asked "Agnoron what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Then Agnoron answered "The Colonel had kept Hughes' death from us I demand to know why!" Then Ed and Al's faces went dark and stared at Mustang as Agnoron grabbed him by the collar and back handed him four times until Riza ran in and saw the whole thing and tried to stop Agnoron but she couldn't use her gun in this situation or it would kill Mustang.

Then Riza had an idea and ran to Serana's room but Mustang finally confessed and said "Yes I kept his death a secret because it would distract us from stopping Alduin... I... I'm sorry Ok!"

Then Agnoron place the Colonel on his feet and said "See just start trusting me and in return you earn my trust hot... head!" Then head fell on the flow with a big bump on his head and Serana said in a cold menacing voice "I heard you've been talking shit about my cooking asshole!"


	13. Chapter 12: The final battle

Chapter 12: final battle

When Agnoron woke up he felt pain in the back of his head and saw Serana and Lokaal in a rocking chair and asked "Man what happened why does my head hurt?" Then Serana answered "Yeah... I hit your head with a frying pan cause I was told that you were talking shit about my cooking sorry."

Then Agnoron laid back in his chair and asked "How long was I out?" but Lokaal had started to cry and Serana had tried to calm her down. Then Agnoron got out of the bed and made his way towards his family and picked up Lokaal from Serana's arms but suddenly stopped crying.

Then Serana had a look at Agnoron smiled and said "She is a daddy's little girl isn't she hahaha!" Then Agnoron had smiled at Lokaal and shouted "Ed, Al get in here... Ed? Al? hey Serana where is everyone?"

Then Serana explained "They all left this morning to make the exchange Alduin's arm for Hohenheim..."

Then Agnoron quickly placed Lokaal on Serana's lap and made his way to the door but was held back by Serana who was now crying had asked "Why can't we just be a family like we wanted? Your daughter needs a father and I need you!"

Then Agnoron turned around and said "I know... but I caused all this to this world and I'm the only one who is experienced enough to end it... Ed, Al and Winry can take care of you. Just remember one thing I love both of you."

Then Agnoron ran out the door and outside and saw his dragon companions waiting for him. Then Agnoron said "I think it's about time to get a new style of armor don't you think?"

**At Central**

Ed and Al had made their way to the courtyard of main building and brought the suit case and Ed shouted "Ok we're here now to make the exchange show yourselves!" Then a maniacal laugh echoed through the courtyard then Alduin in a black tank top and black pants had walked out from the roof top along with Dante, Lust, and Wrath.

Then Alduin said "You boys have been so much fun for the last... how has it been? Ah yes ten years and you've given me a lovely Homunculi, along with your arm don't you two reconize her? she's your mother! Or at least the body of her she's just an empty vessel now! Envy bring the prisoner!"

Then the serpent dragon had slithered along with Martel with Hohenheim beaten and all bloodied and brused in Envy's mouth and Martel demanded "Give us the arm and your father is yours."

Then Ed had tossed the suit case to Martel and as she opened she saw an entire skeletal arm and nodded towards Envy. Envy growled and spat Hohenheim out but then there was a booming roar coming out of the clouds and everyone had look up at the clouds and saw Durnehviir and Odahviing diving down fast.

Both dragons had landed in front of Envy and Odahviing grinned and said "Hi dreh ni mindok un vun nisaad dova!" **(You don't know our tongue fake dragon!)**

Then Envy roared and lunged at Odahviing only hear him shout "IIZ SLEN NUS!" Then Envy was frozen in a icy prison and could only breathe. Then Martel had cut her arm and dripped her blood on Alduin's arm and it started to glow red, then the blood and flesh started to form.

Then Martel had thrown the arm in the air and Wrath caught it and flown back towards Alduin and handed him the arm. Alduin's grin had grown more and yelled "FINALLY MY WINGS ARE NOW MINE AGAIN! YOUR WORLD WILL NOW SEE MY WINGS OF TERROR AS IT BURNS AND FROM THE ASHES A NEW ERA OF DRAGONS WILL RISE!"

Then Alduin shouted "VEN MUL RIIK!" Then the entire roof top had been covered with a unnatural mist and Ed had asked "What's happening?!"

Then Everyone heard a roar and saw the mist clear and saw Alduin in his legendary black dragon form and roared again towards the heavens and a Meteor that attacked the city but the command center was untouched. Alduin wants his guests to suffer his wrath but as he opened his wings a man's voice was heard and everyone looked at Odahviing who had lowed his head for a man in a black armor with a glow of red emerging from some parts of his armor.

Then the man stepped off of Odahviing's neck and pulled out his sword that was in the same style as his armor and said "Remember this kind of armor Alduin? it's the same kind of armor that I used to kick your scaly ass!"

Then Al asked "Agnoron? Hey how come you get cool looking armor and I only get this?" then Agnoron answered "Because Al I'm a level one hundred of being a bad ass but your level of badassery just ninety but your brother is at level ninety five."

Then Alduin snorted and command Dante to cut his chest and drain the blood then he commanded Sloth and Lust to drink his blood but Lust had refused. Then Alduin yelled "YOU DARE DISOBEY ME?! YOU ALONG WITH THESE HUMANS WILL ALL DIE! DANTE REMOVE LUST'S SEAL NOW THAT SHE IS OUT OF THE BAND!"

Then Dante removed Lust's seal making her weak and stabbed her in the heart while Alduin had shouted "KRII LUN AUS!"

Then a gust of purple air had infected Lust's body and it drained the life out of her and as she screamed Gluttony had heard her cries and made his way back towards command and saw Lust fall dead. Gluttony now furious asks with each head in unison "What happened to my Lust?!"

Then Alduin snorted and said "She betrayed us Gluttony but her betrayal was caused by her need to be human which the one in the red glowing armor had perfectly used her."

Then Gluttony turned his gaze towards Agnoron and all three of his heads roared ad he charged at Agnoron but his left head was pulled off by Durnehviir and the right head was pulled off by Odahviing. Gluttony now in pain had felt the stumps of his necks move and two on each head had taken the first head's place.

Then Alduin grinned and said "Now we're talking! May I present to you the new and improved "Hydra!" Cut off one head and two more shall take it's place!"

Hydra now has five head then Ed remembered a fantasy book and clapped his hands making his wrist blade and ran at Hydra and dodged his head and had cut off the middle head and said "cut off the middle head of a five headed Hydra and the beast id no more!"

Alduin now disappointed had growled and said "Well he gave a hell of a suicide, Sloth your turn in having my blood!"

Then Dante had given Sloth a bottle of Alduin's blood and her form had changed dramatically into a frost dragon. Then Aduin had commanded "Seinraan **(dragon for Sloth) **kill your former sons for what they had done to you!" but Sloth didn't move she was still and staring at Odahviing and after a few seconds she took to the skies and landed in front of Odahviing.

Then Sloth said "Hello handsome you tired of working here?" Then Ed said "yeah that ain't creepy at all!"

Alduin now confused to why his influence was not working now had commanded Wrath to kill Sloth for her betrayal but Wrath had grown close to Sloth and saw her as a mother. Then Wrath remembered what Agnoron had said when they first met.

**In Wrath's mind**

Agnoron: "I won't kill you Wrath so I give you a choice stay and get help or leave... you decide your own fate... now is the time to make the ultimate choice!"

**Outside of Wrath's mind**

Wrath had finally made his choice and said "I choose to be with my Mommy!" Then Wrath flew under Sloth's right wing and stared at Alduin in pure hatred. Alduin now was speechless had finally said "I can't believe it you all betray me in the end after all I did for you?!"

Then Envy broke free from his icy prison and said "I will serve you master even if the others won't."

Then Alduin growled at the others and stated "See even the most pathetic one in our organization still has use... Envy you have my permission to kill Hohenheim he had lost my his place at my side!"

Then Envy grinned and lunged at Hohenheim but Agnoron had pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at Envy's left eye and Odahviing shouted "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Then Envy had burned to a crisp and died before he could kill Hohenheim, and Alduin yelled out "If you want something done right..."

Then Alduin had took to the sky and grabbed Hohenheim with his jaw and landed back on the roof and said "I'll kill you myself!"

Hohenheim had cried in pain and agony as Alduin's jaws crushing his very body until he was completely crushed. Ed and Al had yelled ou to their dad but Agnoron had shouted "JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

Then Alduin was forced to land on the ground and fight Agnoron but pride had use removed his eye patch and attcked Agnoron but he shouted again "TIID KLO UI!"

Then Pride slowed down as Agnoron had ran faster than him and cut his head off and tore his eye out killing him. Then Alduin had to fight Agnoron was winning then he managed to smack Agnoron with his wing and dug his clawed wing in Agnoron's chest as Ed and Al both cried out "Agnoron!"

Alduin had grinned at his rival and asked "Any last words Dovakiin?"

Then Agnoron had reached out both his arms towards Ed and Al and said "I split the amount of dragon souls I have between you two I see it is not my destiny to stop Alduin... it is yours find your true Thu'um and release it!"

Then Agnoron's hands started to glow as the souls of the slained dragons he had killed transferred to both Ed and Al's souls. Then Alduin released his grip on Agnoron and tossed him at a wall and roared at the brothers to a challenge. Then Al felt his soul becoming more powerful and remembered Agnoron's second shou that he used and yelled out "MUL QAH DIIV!"

Then Al's Ebony armored body fellon the ground lifeless and Ed was now scared that he lost his brother but he saw Al not in the Ebony armor but in an Ethereal formed armor that resembled scales and bones of a dragon. Then Ed was amazed and tried to shout but it wasn't his true thu'um mastery.

Then Ed had remembered what Agnoron's shout that he used on Ed once and said "FUS RO DAH MOTHER FUCKER!"

Then Alduin lost his balance and Al had sprinted his way then jumped in the air and kicked Alduin's chest sending him into a wall but Alduin was not dead he climbed ouyt of the ruble and charged at the two but he heard Agnoron shout "WUL NAH KEST!"

Then Agnoron sprinted and tackled Alduin and pulled his sword out towards his chest and said "Do you have any last word asshole?!"

Then Alduin started to laugh and said "Go ahead and kill me I'll just go to Tamerial destroy that world... what you thought that killing me here would stopp me forever? No I will return to that world and if I fail there againthsi world will have to deal with me again!"

Then Agnoron sheathed his weapon and said "We won't have to worry about that." Then Agnoron clapped his hands and placed them on Alduin's chest. Then everything suddenly brightened and the two were both in the realm of Truth and in front of his doors as well. Then the doors opened and long dark hands emerged from the door and grabbed Alduin as he yelled out "WHAT IS THIS?! THE REALM OF THE GODS?!"

Then a white glowing figure walked behind Agnoron and said "No not the gods... the truth!" Then Akduin was about to shout but Agnoron beat him to saying "FUS RO DAH!"

Then Alduin was sent through the gate as it closed in on him and Truth looked at Agnoron and said "Bravo Dovakiin you have proven me that you are a true warrior and since you just gave me the soul who had taught the people of this world how to use alchemy and open my doors you can have two things that are good enough to match Alduin's soul."

Then Agnoron stated "Hey you owe me more than just two things!" Then Truth asked how and Agnoron listed "Well you let Alduin teach the people to use your door is one, you let Alduin take your people's souls that's two, You needed a dragonborn how has defeated the dragon which is me is three, and finally I just helped you take down Alduin and that makes four things!"

Then Truth was silent until he started to clap his hands and said "Well done Dovakiin you have done something that I have never thought possible... and that is to out smart our laws of equivalent exchange so you may have four things anything you want it's yours for all this mess."

Then Agnoron said "First Ed and Al's body's are to be restored, second Izumi's body is to be restored as well, third Maes Hughes is to return too, and finally I want Paathanax to come here and train the new generation of Dragonborn. After all I basically just handed you a Dragon god son of the god Akatosh."

Then Truth smirked and said "That's a big order... but I deal is a deal you have gotten your most wanted things now reaturn home."

**At Central**

Ed and Al were crying over Agnoron performing a live transmutation but suddenly Ed's limbs were replaced by his real limbs and Al's body was restored. Then Agnoron had reappeared with a familiar face and Ed and Al' eyes widened and saw Hughes walking beside Agnoron but before they could have a happy moment Dante has used her alchemy to attack Agnoron but Wrath had jumped in the way and got hit by her attack.

Then she walked over to them and said "You killed my master! My teacher!" but when she lifted her hand to use more alchemy her hands were impaled by spikes coming from the ground and Izumi Curtis walked up and said "Sorry I'm late just had to find cover from the meteor storm now teacher you willl not hurt my boys again honey she's al yours!"

Then Sig Curtis had walked up and said "You hurt my boy now lets see how well you manage!"

Then Izumi walked over to Agnoron and grabbed his leg and through him over her and onto the ground face first and yelled out "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SUMMONING THE DOOR LIKE THAT?!"

Then Agnoron answered "Hey I fixed Ed and Al's body, Returned Hughes, and Your illness is cured I think I'm done being used as the hero for once! Oh and when ever you get the chance come meet your grand daughter sometime!"

Then Agnoron saw Odahviin try to follow him but he said "Odahviing you have one last task for me... you see those two dragons over their? I want you to learn how to be a family together and you service to me as my companion is now at an end but I will see you for a visit as a friend."

Then Sloth walked up and placed herhead under Odahviing's chin and said "So where do you want to live hon?"

Then Odahviing thought "I feel strange around this female and I Kind of feel warm... I guess I'm just getting used to meeting a female Dov since they were originally sacrificed fine."

**Back at Resembool**

Serana had been keeping Lokaal safe with Pinako until she heard dragon's roaring and she took Lokaal and saw multiple dragons landing in front of the house and some even carried passengers. Then She saw that the Elric brother's bodies have been restored and saw Paarthanax walk up to her and asked "Is this the young Lokaal? the seed of the dovakiin?"

Then Serana nodded and saw Agnoron limp his way towards her as he said "Hi honey I'm home and I missed your cooking!"

Then Winry walked out and saw Ed and Al back to normal and ran to give them a hug and asked Ed "will you two be living here at home for now on?"

Then Ed said "Maybe it depends why?" Then Winry said "I would like it better if you did so I can be around you more..."

Then Ed blushed and said "Uhhh yeah sure..."

Then Winry cried out "BUT NOW WHO IS GOING TO BE MY TEST SUBJECT OF MY NEWEST ARM DESIGN?!"

Then Agnoron face pal;med himself and said "Oh for god's sakes you two just confess your love hell you don't even have to say just show it to eachother that how me and Serana got together try it before you fuck it up Ed!"

Then Ed glared at Agnoron with a smile and said "Sure thing Agnoron you fucking over killer." Then Agnoron walked up to him and said "And proud to be one now make up or break up shrimpie hahaha!"

Then Ed stuttered and said "I'll...g...give y...you half my l life if you put half of yours in it equivalent exchange!" Then Winry hunged him and said "Good enough..."

Then Izumi walked over towards Serana and asked "May I hold my grand daughter?" Then Serana nodded and gave Lokaal to Izumi as Sig walked up and said "They grow up so fast and now their having children..."

**15 years later**

Ed and Winry had gotten married and had two kids one boy and one girl, Odahviing had finally given into loving his new family, Paarthanax has been teaching the ones with the blood of Dov the way of the voice, the Hughes family had been happier with Maes around, and Agnoron and Serana had rebuilt the Elric house for Elrics and themselves, while Agnoron and Serana was in front of the fire place telling his adventures to the children.

Then Lokaal walked in and asked "Hey dad what ever happened to the adventuring?"

Then Agnoron and Serana said together "Well to put it in the words of a guard we used to be an adventurer like you bu then we took an arrow to the knee..."

**The end**


	14. what if Lust moment

Blooper: what if Lust moment

Lust: So your the Thu'um alchemist hmmm not what I was expecting.

Agnoron: Yeah well your going to regret that for sure!

(Lust extends her fingers and attacks Agnoron)

Lust: your quick Thu'um but can you reach me from way over there?

(Lust extends her fingers to puncture Agnoron but he dodges)

Agnoron: Ok I have to saw that who ever thought of your power does pretty much match your name.

Lust: what do you mean?

Agnoron: Well you see here your fingers are the primary source of attack by stabbing them into a person right? and your name is lust, doesn't that tell you anything?

Lust: No because I'm the ultimate spear!

Agnoron: Well just saying your power pretty much fits your name...

Lust: How?

Agnoron: How the fuck do you not see it?! You are basically killing people by fingering them to death!

Lust: Uhhhhhh...

Agnoron: What way to dye... to be fingered by one of the deadly sins herself, but still death by extreme sexual pleasure huh?

(Lust walks away)

Agnoron: Aaand where do you think your going?

Lust: You just made my head hurt with all the nasty things I've done...

Agnoron: hey at least you only did it with one person... Oh That's right you did!

Lust: I hate you...


End file.
